We Fight As One
by LovetheLORD
Summary: "What the? How did I get here?" Katelyn asked. I gasped and slammed on the brakes and stopped the car.' Katelyn appears on a normal day. Then strange events follow after that. And that could only mean, their world, was in trouble. Rated T for blood and violence. Four world crossover; LotR, Narnia, Ninjago and Lab Rats. Fifth in the Traveler series.
1. Why Are They Here?

**Okay this is the sequel to Call Her Angie She Likes That's story the Bionic Blast. New** **character: Ariel age fifteen. Laura age 16, Eowyn age 16, Angie age 18, Ethan age 15, Katelyn age 17.**

 **Beginning Credits!**

 **Lloyd; Jason Dolley: Kai, Nick Robinson:** **Jay; Luke Benward: Cole;** **Rhys Matthew Bond** **: Zane; Josh Dallas: Nya; Naomi** **Scott, Skylar: Laura Marano Let's hope everyone knows all the others.**

 **Writers: LovetheLORD, Call Her Angie She Likes That.**

 **Publishers: Call Her Angie She Likes That, LovetheLORD.**

 **Helpers: Mk4life, My bro, Nasya. (not on fanfiction)**

 **Special thanks to Call her Angie She Likes That and Mk4life**

 **Laura's Pov.**

I had gotten my driver's license a couple months ago. For that time, I had just been driving my

parents' car. Well now I have my own car! Lucky me! I am so happy that I finally have my own

car to drive. Right now I'm taking it for a test drive with three of my friends and my brother.  
Now that I've gone over that, I should probably tell you what's been going on lately. Well when I was fourteen, we went into Middle Earth, then when I had just turned fifteen, we went into Narnia. Then Ninjago, and last Lab Rats. We actually found out that Lab Rats was actually not a TV show, but it was real life and when we went there we actually only went to another state. So let me tell you our names: I am Laura age sixteen, almost seventeen, Angie eighteen, Eowyn sixteen, Ethan fifteen, and Ariel fifteen. When we went to Middle Earth, Eowyn and Merry became really good friends and now Merry is Eowyn's boyfriend. Boy that sounded weird… Legolas was almost my guy, but I didn't feel ready for anyone yet. Then when we went into Narnia, Edmund almost became Angie's guy. But that didn't happen either. So when we finally went to Lab Rats, Angie and I met who would be ours. Can I just say that sounded weird to? Chase, and Marcus. I know what you're thinking but don't say it! After we came back from Lab Rats we went back to Cali one more time and taught them the gospel and now the Davenports go to church.

Okay, back to the present. I was driving my new car when suddenly there was whirling sound and suddenly Katelyn appeared in the back seat! "What the? How did I get here?" Katelyn asked. I gasped and slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. I unbuckled and everyone got out.

"Katelyn! What are you doing here and how did you get here?" I asked still surprised. She shrugged.

"I have no idea how, I just appeared here. I don't understand it," she answered. Angie and Eowyn walked up to her. "Well whatever the case, I'm glad you are here," Angie said embracing her. When they had met they had become really good friends. Eowyn came over and hugged her and Ethan gave her a friendly hug. (Because I made him. Hehehe) The whole time Ariel was just looking at Katelyn as if trying to remember something. Suddenly _I_ remembered.

"Guys! I completely forgot! You and Ariel met six years ago!" I said to Katelyn. She gasped. "You were eleven and Ariel was nine." Katelyn nodded.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me now. And nothing ever comes back to me. Weren't we playing doctor at the time?" Katelyn asked Ariel. Ariel nodded.

"Yes! And we all invented the disease!" Ariel said laughing.

"Okay, we should probably go to my house. I'll drive you guys there and then we'll figure this out," I said. I tried not to show my excitement and worry about the subject because I had been trying to be more mature. Pfft, like that's ever gonna happen! We got into my car and I drove them to me and Ethan's home.

I drove them there and we quickly went inside. I went to my computer to check the news to see if anything strange was going on. Ethan walked up to me.

"Watcha doin'? He asked me. Still looking at the screen I answered, "Just checking the news, to see if anything strange is going on." Everyone gathered around me. We gasped at what came up. I read it aloud to my friends.

"Breaking news! Rumors are spreading that there have been very strange sightings around Greentown. First some claim that the stores have been haunted with strange ghosts, and the streets are filled with zombie like creatures. We don't know if all these rumors are true but if they are, please stay inside." I scrolled down the page and gasped at the picture. The zombie like things looked exactly like orcs! I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I remembered what I saw in the palantir in M.E. I closed my eyes. "Oh no," I said quietly. It was coming true. Suddenly another news story popped up and I decided to read it.

"As well as the strange sightings in Greentown, there are also sightings of animals walking on their hind legs in Scranton. And even stranger is an abnormally tall woman riding on a chariot pulled by two polar bears through the streets of Scranton! The authorities are checking out the scene, but until they find out what is going on stay inside." I let out a long sigh. "I think I might know what's going on."

Suddenly there was a loud whizzing outside. We quickly stood up knocking our chairs over as we ran over to the window. Three portals opened up in my yard! Out of one stepped Legolas,

Gimli, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. Eowyn squealed when she saw Merry. Then out of the other stepped Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Peter, and Susan. Ooh we haven't met them yet. Then out of the other stepped the Ninja, Nya, and Skylar. Whoa, they look…different.

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

All of the people, from the worlds that Laura, Eowyn, Angie and Ethan had gone to, they're all here! I can't believe it! *squeals* But wait a minute. What about Adam, Bree, and Chase? Laura looked slightly scared and slightly excited.

"Ethan, geo leap everyone from Lab Rats here. Including Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. We need everyone," she said. Ethan nodded and geo leaped to California. He soon returned with everyone, including a few unexpected people.

"What the heck!?" Leo exclaimed. He was holding test papers, Chase was holding experiment tubes, Mr. Davenport was holding an unfinished exploded invention, Bree had apparently been putting on make-up because she had a pink smear across her face, and Adam, ooh look away.

"Hey what gives? Can't someone even get privacy in the shower?" Adam asked. He had a towel on around himself. I started laughing hysterically. Oh and did I mention that Douglas and

Marcus were standing in one place, and Douglas was standing next to him. Wow I have never met Kaz, Oliver or Skylar. I guess there's never a better time than the present. Okay can I just say that think Kaz is, kinda cute?

"I might have forgotten to look at what everyone was doing first," Ethan said. I continued to laugh. "Well that's not the only mistake you made Ethan." I pointed at someone in the room. It was Principle Perry. Or ex Principle Perry.

"Hey where am I? *gasps* Is this another dimension?" Perry asked. I shook my head. *gasps again* "Who are you? Where have you taken me?"

"No Perry, this isn't another dimension. This is PA," Bree said. "Oh, well good-bye then." She started to leave. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere," Bree said dragging her back.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again!" I exclaimed as I gave everyone, except Adam a hug.

"Adam I'm not going to hug you until you get some cloths on," I said. He nodded. Laura went to find him some cloths, probably her dad's.

"Okay now you're here, we should go outside and see about… that," Laura said pointing out the

window. I nodded. We hurried outside. I couldn't wait to meet everyone! They ran over to the people they had met. "Ha ha! I'm not a ghost anymore!" a guy with black hair exclaimed. "And I am not titanium anymore," said a guy with white blond hair.

"Lloyd! Wow, you look, different. It's a good different. I thought I'd never see you guys again! I'm so happy that you're here!" Laura said as she gave Lloyd a hug. She looked into his eyes and suddenly remembered something that had happened between them when they were in Ninjago. They both blushed and looked away. Then she ran over to Legolas. "Legolas! I feel like it's been forever since I saw you! Two years to be exact!" they gave each other along tight hug. Yeah, there had to have been something going on between them once. Also Angie ran over and gave Edmund a hug. Then I noticed that Marcus and Chase looked slightly jealous. I walked over to Laura and Angie.

"Uh I think your guys, might be slightly jealous. Better explain everything to them, and to me!" I said. They laughed and nodded. They went over to Chase and Marcus.

"Don't worry, those people are just our friends. There isn't anything special going on between us," Angie and Laura explained. They sighed with relief. "I am glad of that," Chase said as he wrapped his arm around Angie. Marcus then wrapped his arm around Laura. It's so sweet. I love seeing this. I just wish I had someone. I mean, I am seventeen. Well there still are some people. Kaz is pretty cute, but I don't know him at all yet and I don't even know if he's Christian. At least Chase and Marcus are Christians. Oh don't start this Kk! It's not really good to do it.

We got introduced to everyone. I was so happy to meet them all. It was kinda weird though…

 **Ethan's Pov.**

It's like a world reunion! Except some of these people I haven't even met. I walked up to

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin. "Greetings, men of Middle Earth. It hast been my

great pleasure to meet thee," I said. Laura laughed. "Ethan they talk like normal people," she said. "Oh. Sup peeps? How's it been in ME?" Laura elbowed me.

"What does peeps mean. I'm confused," Aragorn said.

"It's like an informal way of saying hi, and how are you," Angie said. "Yeah, ya need to cool it bro," Eowyn said patting Ethan on the back.

"He's your brother?" Merry asked. Eowyn shook her head. "No he's not it's just, oh forget it." They shrugged.

"Well can't you introduce me to your friends?" I asked. "Oh and by the way Legolas, Laura had a HUGE crush on you when she went to Middle Earth." Laura came over and punched my arm. "Oww!" Marcus looked at Laura again jealously. I laughed evilly inside. Ha! This is what I wanted to happen! I am sooo evil. "Laura?" Marcus said confused. She shrugged and laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't know what he's talking about," Laura said. "Oh I think you do," I answered. I continued this until Laura had retreated into the shadows, and Marcus and Legolas were having a big argument. I was standing watching the whole thing yelling, "Fight, fight, fight, go Marcus! Give the lady a peace of your mind!" Marcus almost used his bionics on Legolas but Angie and Chase came over to pull them apart. "Break it up!" they said as they pulled them apart. Boy, seeing a bionic android fight an Elf from Middle Earth is funny.

Laura came out and confronted me. Oh boy… "Ethan how could you do that? I never wanted Marcus to find out I had liked him. That was really mean of you. How would you like that if I did that to you?" she asked. Well at least she's not attacking me like usual.

"Sorry… But that was really funny the way you ran into the corner and how Marcus almost blew up Legolas!" Laura put her hands on her hips. "Uh, should I run?" She smirked evilly. "Oh you

better run!" Ahh! An angry teenage Laura is not a good thing! I got a head start and she started chasing me. They've never seen an angry Laura! This could be good. Suddenly she jumped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground.

"Ha! I've always been stronger than you Ethan!" she exclaimed. I smiled. I pushed her off of me and rolled on top of her. "Correction, you were stronger than me. I win," I said.

"Okay, okay! Get off! Help! Marcus! Ethan won't get off of me!" she wined. "Hey! Liar!" I complained as he pulled me off of her.

"Okay guys we need to get together there is a reason that you are all here!" Angie said. Eowyn nodded. We went inside our house and sat down. I am SO glad my parents aren't here right now! We sat down and Ariel picked a seat next to Lloyd. Oh no, please tell me this is not happening! I can't have another relationship around! Oi, now Kk is sitting next to… Kaz? Why?

"Guys there have been strange sightings. Like ghosts, and orcs and animals walking on their hind legs and stuff like that," Laura started.

"Ghosts?" Kai exclaimed. "Orcs?" Gimli said surprised. "Strange animals?" Edmund asked. We nodded.

"Yep. All of that," I said. "Laura tell 'em what you think's going on. Cuz, I don't really know." She nodded.

"Well, these are things from the worlds we've been to. Like Narnia, Ninjago, Middle Earth. I saw something in the palantir years ago in Middle Earth. It was our world being attacked by these things. It's all coming to life. If we don't use our powers and abilities to stop it, our world as we all know it, will come to an end." They all gasped. I would be in a real battle, that concerned our world. This time, OUR world!

* * *

 **Okay so I hope everyone likes this! Collab with Call Her Angie She Likes That.**


	2. Beginning

**Laura's Pov.**

"So yeah this is bad. I actually have no idea what to do!" I exclaimed. "All the villains from the worlds we went to are here now!" I said.

"Wait, so that's why we're here? Fictional characters are coming to life?" Skylar asked. I nodded. Suddenly Angie gasped. "Wait a minute. This is just like the dream I had when we were in ME!" "What?" we all asked. "Tell Ang!" I said. She nodded.

"Okay, it's a little hard to remember. While we were in ME, I had a dream that I was standing in a dark place. You guys were with me along with a lot of other people who looked really familiar. I think it was you all," she said pointing to everyone in the room. I was kinda confused. Did she have a vision of this whole thing? "We saw these creatures and they were attacking and killing and burning the houses. They started coming towards us but I couldn't move. I think that's it but I'm not sure," Angie said. I nodded.

"Okay so you had this vision, and this is what you think might happen?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow, okay so well we'll talk about all of this later, I'd like to show you guys around," I said. We got up. Okay wow, how am I going to do this? I only have one car with like five seats and we have, one, two, three… I need a bus! Looks like we're walking… First we explained to Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Peter what everything was and they understood better than Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin. Yeah that's because everyone from Narnia has actually seen older cars and stuff like that. We took them all around the town and showed them literally everything. Then we went home.

"Okay Ethan, Eowyn, Katelyn, Ariel, do something with them I need to talk to Ang," I said. They nodded as we went into the room. We sat down in the room. What we didn't know was that two certain people had come to spy on us. "Isn't this great Angie? I can't believe everyone is here! Even people we didn't know! You know, I never really knew how much I missed Legolas until I actually saw him again," I said. She smiled.

"Same here. I mean for Edmund. I can't believe we haven't seen them in like two years! It's been so long," Angie said. "Yeah it was fun hanging with them every day. Legolas was always my best friend from the other worlds," I said.

"Same for Edmund," Angie said. We turned when we heard a quick shuffle that sounded like someone running away from the door. "Huh, I wonder what that was," I said. She shrugged. If someone was spying on us, they're gonna get it.

 **Marcus's Pov.**

"Did you here that Chase? I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. I didn't know what to think. I was angry, and upset.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe they'd do this! It's not right," Chase said. I nodded. "I know. I'm gonna give that Legolas guy a piece of my mind! He's gonna stay away from her. And I'll make him if he doesn't," I said forcefully.

"Same here. I disliked Edmund when I first saw him though. So looks like we're not gonna get along," Chase said. "I'm gonna go tell him what's good for him." I nodded. Legolas is staying away from her. If he doesn't he'll have to deal with the power of bionics.

I walked into the room where everyone else was. "Ahem, I need to talk to you," I said grabbing Legolas' arm and pulling him into another room. "Listen Mister. I don't want you to go anywhere near Laura, she is mine okay. You got that?" I said.

"Let her decide that. She was my friend first. It would have become more if you hadn't stepped in my way. I don't care if you're bionic, or an android. Besides, why would she like an android? .At least 'm not made of metal!" Legolas said. That last part hit me hard. He was right. I'm made of metal, I'm not real. Why would she want that? "Just please, try. I have no one else," I gasped out. It brought back some of the old sadness. I have no one else.

"Like I said, that's for her to decide," Legolas said. I sighed. He was right. I sighed out angrily. This isn't over." I got up and left the room.

 **Chase's Pov.**

I will not let that Edmund guy take away Angie. I will get him out of here if it's the last thing that I do. He won't get away with this.

"Listen. I know you met Angie first but I have never had someone like her in my life. If you can't learn to live with that, then too bad. Because, I can't tell you," I said.

"Hey, we both have agreed to just be friends, alright? So back off," Edmund said. I nodded. "Fine, but just don't try anything funny," I said. I left the room.

I met Marcus and while we were walking out we bumped into Angelina and Laura. They looked a little upset. "H-hey Ang. What are you doing?" I asked nervously. She put her hands on her hips.

"You were spying," she said. I laughed nervously. "What? Spying why would we spy? Marcus how do they know?" I asked.

"That wasn't nice. And what you two heard, wasn't what you think it was," Laura said. "Yeah well what we heard upset us enough," Marcus said. "You're my girlfriend and I don't want to lose you to someone else." "Same," I said in return.

"Well try not to do it again. We…"

 **Angie's Pov.**

Suddenly there was a whizzing and wooshing sound outside. I recognized the sound from when we were in Middle Earth and Narnia. "Arrows," I mumbled. "Someone or someones are attacking! We need to get ready," I said. Laura nodded. She ran to the closet and grabbed out our bows from Middle Earth.

"I saved these for a special occasion," she said handing mine to me. Its elven beauty was still in it. We looked the window. There were orcs everywhere. "Let's go kill some orcs!" I exclaimed. We ran out and saw that we weren't the only ones getting ready.

"But we don't have our elemental powers," Ethan complained. Suddenly a portal appeared and Sensei Wu walked out followed by Sensei Garmadon. "You do now," he said. In his hands and hands of Garmadon, were elemental weapons. _Our_ elemental weapons.


	3. All Revealed

**Ethan's Pov.**

Sensei Wu gave each of us our own elemental weapons like the ones the Ninja had when they first found out that they had elemental powers. He gave me mine which was a lava sythe. It was so cool! It wasn't even that heavy! I swung it around in the air.

"This is awesome!" I said. Suddenly I felt a jolt go through my body. "Whoa… What was that Sensei?" I asked.

"You have your elemental powers back Ethan. Not only that, you are the legendary Master of Lava." I was tongue tied. I was legendary? Me? This is awesome! I am the ultimate lava master! Just like Lloyd is the ultimate spinjitzu master. Then he gave Laura a white bow in exchange for her elf one and said, "Here, Laura, you are the Mistress of Light. And Marcus," he said handing him two white shurikens. I guess, Laura's is the Bow of Light, and Marcus has the Shurikens of Light. "You are the Master of Light." Marcus and Laura hugged each other. Oh great now that they are hugging they're glowing. Yeah something romantic is gonna happen now, oh wait they're just activating their powers, never-mind.

"Angelina, is the Mistress of Force-fields," he said handing her a shield. Then he walked over to Chase. "You Chase, are the Master of Force-fields," he said also handing him a shield. Seriously, how does he know their names? I mean it's kinda creepy. Then he gave you know Eowyn's the Mistress of Color, Merry is the Master of Color, oh and did I mention that somehow Merry is as tall as Eowyn? Eowyn got a crossbow, and Merry got a sword. Then something caught my ears.

"Ariel, the Mistress of Time," he said. "She can see into the future, about one minute ahead, and see things in the past that have already happened, even if she was not there." Waaay too cool. But I get to make LAVAAA!

"And Katelyn, Mistress of Healing." He gave her a small pretty dagger. "You Kaz, are the Master of Healing," he said giving him sliver and blue shurikens. "Awesome! Wait, why do I have the same thing as her?" Wu smiled. "It is destiny." Seriously what is with these Ninjago people and destiny? It's like, me eating pizza tonight is my destiny.

Suddenly we heard a lot of banging outside. "The orcs! We forgot!" I exclaimed. "Well I didn't forget, I was just waiting for you guys," I said. Laura rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" she said and we ran outside.

"NINJA GO!" the Ninja shouted, and they started doing spinjitzu. "That is so cool!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Well, they are kinda called the spinjitzu masters so… OF COURSE THEY CAN DO THAT!" I said in annoyance.

 **Zane's Pov.**

Orcs? What are these strange creatures? I have never seen such in all my life-time. Though others seem to know exactly what they are. I have no idea what to do with them. They are very stupid but they are also strong. I can say that for more than one person, I thought as I looked at the bionic Adam.

I spinjitzued into a circle of orcs and knocked them out of my way. "This is easier than I thought," I said.

"I wish I could do spinjitzu!" Ethan complained. "But you learned to do spinjitzu. Remember? In our world? Why can you not do it now?" I asked and spun around with spinjitzu. "See?"

"Yeah, you make it look easy Zane. You are a natural. But it's been so long I don't think..." He spun around and suddenly started doing spinjitzu. "Did…did I just do that?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Did you not notice?" I asked. "Oh Zane. You have some sense of humor," he said sarcastically. "Judging by the tone of your voice you do not mean what you say," I said. He laughed. Eventually all of our friends, well the ones that had elemental powers an had trained with us, were able to do spinjitzu even though they weren't exactly Ninja.

We had soon destroyed all of the orcs or whatever these things were and we stood together looking at our victory. "Fighting with you guys again was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah. You are an awesome guy Zane," Laura said. Marcus gave her a slybrow. "Oh for pete's sake Marcus!" she exclaimed. Inside I laughed. I may not have a sense of humor but that was kind of funny. Suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway. It immediately stopped. Two adults, and five children stepped out. Must be Laura and Ethan's family.

"Laura, Ethan! What is this? Who are these people and why are there dead orcs laying in our yard?!" the woman asked in a horrified tone. "We leave you home for a few hours and this happens?" the man said.

"Excuse me, I am Zane, the Master of Ice. I do not believe we have met," I said. They looked confused.

 **Laura's Pov.**

Oh boy… Our family is back! I thought they weren't going to be back for two more hours! "Uh, Mommy, I think we might need a family meeting," I said. We didn't usually do family meetings, unless it was something very strange that concerned all of us. My mom nodded and I turned to everyone saying, "Guys, we'll be back soon, I just need to discuss some things with my family." They nodded. Our whole family went inside.

"So Laura, what is going on?" Daddy asked. I shrugged, and smiled as my four-year-old sister climbed up on my lap. As I stroked her soft blond hair I answered, "I don't really know exactly. You remember how we had said we went into all these other worlds? And you didn't believe me? Well maybe you will now, because every single person from those worlds has come here somehow, as well as the bad guys. So let me explain everything to you." My parents nodded and my siblings listened intently.

"Two years ago, our adventure started. When I was at Angie's house with Eowyn, we were sitting at the champ-fire and suddenly we heard a movement, and suddenly we saw this portal. We thought it was probably just some dumb prank but when we went in, we found ourselves in Middle Earth at the Council of Elrond. We convinced him to let us come with the fellowship, and we went on the journey to save Middle Earth together. There were a couple times where we almost died. I almost got my arm cut off, and Eowyn almost died. Aragorn saved her life. We stayed there for four years, well, four years their time, and by the time we left Eowyn and I were both eighteen and Ang was twenty. But when we got back home, it was still the same time, and we were still the same age," I explained.

"So basically you went to another world, and almost died? I can't believe you did that…! Without bringing me!" Rachel my twelve-year-old sis exclaimed. I nodded. "And that ain't all."

"Ain't all?" my mom asked. "Just listen. After that we found ourselves in a sea, and we were taken up on a big ship. We were in Narnia, with Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace. We went with them to Dark Island and helped them retrieve the seven swords. We even got to meet Aslan. It was sad to go. Then we went into Ninjago, and befriended them, and helped them find Zane. Then we went to Cali, and you already know the rest."

"Mhm. And why are they here now may I ask?" my mom asked me. "I said I don't know! Look, they don't even know how they got here, well, Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and well you get my point, are all here because Ethan geo leaped them here. So that explains everything I know. Let's just try to make them feel, at home," I said. "But, I don't know how we're gonna do that with the Middle Earth people," I said out of the side of my mouth.

"Okay, some are gonna have to sleep outside. We don't have any room. At least the house is clean," Mommy said. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Great! Thanks!" I ran back outside.

"Okay, y'all can stay here. Let's clean up this mess, and then we'll get where you're supposed to stay ready," I explained.

* * *

 **Okay next chapter will be by Call Her Angie She likes That! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Enemies and Ghosts

**Hey, sorry, Call Her Angie She Likes That dropped out. It's all gonna be by me. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Ariel's Pov.**

Boy, these things smell bad. I had to borrow Laura's gloves so that I wouldn't have to touch them. Now, don't you go thinking that I am some sort of girly girl, you never know what these things have on them. It's like blood, and slime and ooze. *shivers* So disgusting.

"Of all the things it had to be orcs! Orcs! Oh well, at least it's not ghosts," I said trying to lift a rather large orc onto the pile. Lloyd came over to me. "Here let me help," he said. I didn't want to be rude, so I just let him help even though I didn't really need it…

"Um, thanks but I really didn't need help," I said. He smiled. "It was no problem. And if you need any help, just ask. These things give off a smell that is not at all pleasant," Lloyd said. I smiled. He's really sweet. Not at all like other boys I've met. Not making fun of you when you can't lift something heavy, but rather, helping you when you can't.  
I might have a slight liking for this Ninja. And he's a ninja! Isn't that so cool! And he can do this called spinjitzu or something like that. I can kinda do it, but I fall almost every time. I walked off and started helping the other's clean up Laura's yard.

 **No Pov.**

Ariel had never really been one to, like somebody. She was pretty independent, and really would rather be single, unlike most girls her age. But now someone else has come into the picture, and there is a possibility that she could like him.  
And she may very well like him, but the question that really remains is, does he, or will he, like her? There is only one way to find out.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

We finally picked up the last of these orcs. Laura and her brother had gotten all of our spots that we were supposed to stay for the night. "Well, glad that's over," I said. Laura smiled. "Thanks for helping guys. We really needed it," she said. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome Laura," I said. Jay ran over. "So… Where are we staying?" he asked.

"In our living room. Middle Earth people, you're sleeping in our back side yard, uhh, people who have been to Narnia and are from England, you sleep on the opposite side, and Bionic people, and family members of the bionic people will sleep in the basement. Sorry about that guys," Laura said. Bree groaned.

"Uhhh! Why do we always have to live in the basement," Bree complained. I laughed. According to Laura, they've lived in their basement all their lives.

"Well, maybe we can watch TV or something before we go to bed. Though some people don't know what TV is," she said pointing at all the people, from a place called London, and Middle Earth. These other realms are hard to keep track of.

We walked inside with the others who would be staying inside and sat down on the couches. Well… we all tried to sit down at once and ending up falling on the floor. We all started laughing and then stood up. I grabbed Ariel's hand and pulled her up.

"Um… Let's try that again. This time slower," Laura said. We gently sat down, though some of us had to sit on the floor. Laura grabbed the remote and turned on the news. Adam pouted.

"Aw! Cartoons watch wanna I!" Adam said. "Adam are you backwards again?" Leo asked. Adam laughed. "No, it's just more fun to say it like that," he said. Leo rolled his eyes. I turned my attention to the news.

"So far we haven't been able to stop the strange activity going on. But the authorities are doing all they can." Laura sighed. "Finally! Now we don't have to do anything about it!" she said with relief. "This just in. There isn't a way to stop this. They have done all in their power to stop it. The only way we could stop it, would be to have someone with special powers and great fighting skills. And we have none of those things. Stay in your homes people. Our country is under siege!" We all gasped.

"We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves! We have to help them! We have special powers, and we're ninja. And ninja never back down from a fight," I said. Laura and the others nodded.

"I know. We have to do something. But how? We don't even know where to look," she said. Ethan nodded. "My sis is right. Unless… Guys! I've got it! We'll follow one of them back to their hideout. One person'll follow an orc group, a ghost group, animal, you get the point. And then we'll find their main spots," he said. My eyes widened. Wow, I wish I had thought of that…

"That's perfect! You'd make a great leader if, I wasn't the leader," I said. He smiled proudly. "I know. It, comes naturally." I shook my head.

"Well we should get to bed. That is if we are going to do this tomorrow. Good-night everyone," she said. "Night guys. See ya in the morning," I said and soon drifted off to sleep.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

I woke up and stretched. Time to get ready for finding those bad guys. And time to get dressed in something that I have been saving up for since we left Ninjago… I ran over to my closet and pulled it out. An elemental robe! BOOM! I put it on and walked out of my room.  
I was surprised to see that Laura had hers on as well. My parents and all my siblings were awake. Laura, Angie, Ariel, Eowyn, and Zane were helping my mom make breakfast for everyone. I supposed Zane had offered to help. I was the only one not awake.

"Ethan help us over here. Bring some food to the people outside. K?" Laura said handing me two plates. I sighed. "But I just got up!" I complained. "I'm not exactly enjoying myself here either. We've been cooking since six thirty," she said handing me the plates. I groaned and walked out, handed the plates to people and went in for more.

-Time skip-

"So do we have everything we need?" I asked. I was nominated leader of this mission since the plan was my idea. Everyone nodded. "Any questions?" I asked. No raised their hands except Kaz.  
"Uh, what about bathroom breaks?" he said. I mentally face-palmed myself.  
"Go now!" I answered. This guy is really getting on my nerves. Kaz nodded and ran into our bathroom. I mentally face-palmed again. As soon as he returned I continued. "Okay, I'm going alone, Laura, you're with Marcus, Kaz with Katelyn, Ariel with Lloyd, and Bree is with Kai, and Jay is with…

-Time skip again-

Phew! Finally, everything is in order! I have all the groups. Laura is with… Oh I don't need to remember who everyone is with. I made my elemental dragon and flew up a few feet in the air. "Good luck guys! Try to make it back in one piece." I flew over a few small towns and a couple bigger ones until I spotted a group. It wasn't an orc group, it wasn't a ghost group, it was… All of them! Men, orcs, ghosts, skeletons, animals, nindroids, ooh, and I don't want to know what those other things are. I lowered my dragon and followed them.  
I flew through and huge forest, and over another town, and above a small mountain, and over a field. I had probably gone for miles through the sky. I went through another forest and came to a mountain. They stopped at the side of the mountain, and suddenly the side of the mountain opened up and they went in. My eyes widened as I lowered my dragon to the ground and jumped off. I ran to the side of the mountain which had now closed.  
"Usually it's open sesame, so why don't I change it a bit?" I stood back and looked at it. "Open says me!" and it opened. "Wow, they could have thought of a better password." I ran inside and gasped at what I saw. It nearly took my breath away.

" _They are only children. They will never defeat us. They may have helped in Middle Earth, but I have the one Ring. It is my possession. They will never take it away. They are weak, we are strong_." It was Sauron's voice! And he has the Ring. I can tell. He would defeat us and our world would be destroyed! But I don't know what he is saying! It's in the black speech. " _But we must attack! Or they will grow older, and stronger! I am your leader you will obey me_!"

"Patience master. We will do it in good time," the Overlord said. "And, we grow stronger, as well," he said. I gasped. The Overlord, Sauron, The White Witch, Morro, all of them! Suddenly a slimy hand wrapped around my neck, and another one was put over my mouth so I couldn't scream. It was an orc.

"Where do you think you are going little one?" the orc asked menacingly. Wait, did he just call me little? He clasped cuffs on my hands, and put a gag in my mouth. "Oh and these are bionic and elemental blocking cuffs. Just in case you're one of those kinds of people." The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a dungeon.  
It was cold and wet. There was no light to be seen. It felt like I had been here for hours. Suddenly there was a golden glow and three ghostly figures appeared. It made me squint because I wasn't used to the light. But when my eyes adjusted I couldn't believe them. "Do not be afraid my friend. We are here to set you free," the one in the front, who had black hair and a golden crown on.

"How did you get here? If you had been in the cursed realm you'd be green! Not gold!" I exclaimed. The blond haired one nodded. "Yes we would be. But we are not from the cursed realm. We are at peace," he said. The crowned one turned to the browned-haired being.

"Cut his bonds," he said. He nodded and moved over to me and lifted a great axe. He let it fall. I thought it would hit me but it just cut the chains that tied me to the wall and the bionic blocking cuffs, and I could stand. I felt my body shaking. "Th-th-thank you. But you couldn't be them, it's impos-s-sible," I said. The one with the crown nodded.  
"But we are," he said. I gulped. I couldn't believe it. It was really them.

 **If you know who the three ghosts are, then please tell me in a review! You are awesome if you know! And you are awesome even if you don't know, but I will scream if you can figure it out.**


	5. Hyper

**Laura's Pov.**

Ethan still hasn't come back. I am worried. We got back an hour ago! Where is he? He might have gotten captured, he might have gotten lost, he might have been killed! Where in the heck is he? We are all starting to get worried. Especially my mom. She never really wanted us to do it, but she figured that we could at least do some spying with all our cool powers. But I think we were all wrong.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all ran to it and opened it. There was Ethan, looking like he had seen a ghost. And like he was about to faint. "Ethan what happened to you?" I exclaimed. His eye twitched.

"I found them," he said confidently. Then his voice turned to a terrified squeak. "And they found me." And then he fainted on the spot.

-Time skip Ethan is awake-

"So what happened? Did you get captured? Did you find an enemy base?" I asked.

"Aw poor little Ethan got captured and now he's too afraid to talk," Eowyn mocked. I smacked her arm. "Hey!" I waited for him to answered. He took a deep breath in. "Yes. I found _the_ enemy base," he answered. I gave him a slybrow.

"What do you mean _the_ enemy base?" I asked in confusion. He nodded. "Exactly. I didn't understand it either, until I realized. You see, when I was looking for a group to follow, I found a group of all of them. So I decided to follow it, and it led me to a base in a mountain. When I went in, I couldn't believe my eyes. All of the leaders were there. The Overlord…"

"The Overlord! But Zane destroyed the Overlord! How can he be back again?" Lloyd asked. Ethan shrugged.  
"I don't know. All I know is they are back. And not just them. Sauron, is their leader, and he has the Ring. But he isn't as powerful. I think he may have recreated it," he said. Everyone who knew who Sauron was gasped.  
"Sauron? But that is impossible! The Ring was destroyed and the spirit of Sauron with it!" Aragorn said. I nodded. "Yes but it seems that they are all back. Someone must have found the melted gold of the Ring and recreated it. And then revived Sauron, and then Sauron revived all the others," I said. He nodded.  
"And that's not the only thing. I saw three ghosts. The ghosts of Thorin, Fili, and Kili!" Ethan exclaimed. There were a whole bunch of, 'whats' and 'hows' and 'whos' coming from the room. Suddenly Lloyd stopped everything.

"Wait! How are we gonna defeat these people?" Lloyd asked. I thought about it for a moment. He was right, we have powers, but they aren't strong enough. I mean, yeah sure Marcus and I can blind enemies, and I can fly, and withstand cold, but that's about it. Oh, and I can use a bow. And that is it. Maybe Douglas can unlock some powers for us. But I don't know if he will. Then there is Lloyd… He used to have the golden power, but not anymore. Wait. This is like when Skylar didn't have her superpowers and then Chase brought them back. I have just the thing.

"Guys! I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Come into another room, Lloyd can't hear," I said as everyone followed me. "Okay, so I have an idea of how to get Lloyd's golden power back. Do you know what his weakness is? Like a certain poison or…?" I stopped because the Ninja all started snickering. Then they started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, we know Lloyd's weakness, but, it's not like a poison or something like that it's…"

-Time skip-

"Okay Chase get ready to make the sugar serum," I said to him. Chase nodded and started getting everything ready. It took a good fifteen minutes, but he finally had it. "It's ready. Every kind of sugar is in this little tube, mixed with…"  
"Ah, no one wants to know let's just get Lloyd and inject him with…*dramatic pause* THE SERUM!" Oliver crossed his arms. "Hey that was my line," he complained. I smiled evilly. Then I said in Perry's voice, "Well it ain't yours now!" We called Lloyd in and had him sit down.

"Sit Lloyd," I said. He sat down. "You found a way for me to get my powers back?" I nodded. "Chase?" Chase nodded and walked over with one of the needle tube thingies, and stuck in the back of his neck. But then Adam came over and started poking Chase while he was still injecting Lloyd. That distracted Chase and he put too much in. Suddenly Lloyd stood up.

"I feel really weird. Like, I just got a huge amount of energy." He made an energy ball and shot it. "Ha ha! I could do this all day long!" he exclaimed and started running around shooting everything. Oh no! It's like he just went from mature teenager, to immature child! He's wrecking the place!

 **Kai's Pov.**

"What the heck did you do to him Chase?" I exclaimed. Chase shrugged. "I don't know I must've given him an overdose because _Adam_ was distracting me!" he answered. "Yeah, yeah. YOU GAVE HIM A WHAT!? If this keeps going, his heart could go over the top and then…"

"Kai stop panicking. We'll figure this out. But first we have to hi…" "Incoming!" Ethan shouted as a green energy ball was thrown at us. We all ducked as it flew over our heads. "Uh, Lloyd you might want to be more careful," I started, but then another energy bolt flew over us. "With that," I finished.

"Whoo hoo! I feel like a could run a hundred miles!" Lloyd exclaimed. Yeah, I don't think he's joking either. We ran behind a knocked over table and hid behind it. Lloyd spinjitzued past us wrecking everything in sight.  
"We gotta catch him!" I exclaimed. "If we don't this whole house will be destroyed!" Suddenly there was a creaking of a door. "What's going on down there?" It was the voice of Laura and Ethan's mom. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh, we are playing, tag?" Laura hesitated. "Uh, okay, just try not to break anything." Her mom was probably thinking, _Why in the world would a bunch of teenagers be playing tag in a basement?_

"Okay, so here is the plan. Uh we are gonna dog pile him, and then Chase use your force-field to contain him!" Laura said. Chase crossed his arms. "Hey! I thought I was mission leader!" he said. "Well, now you are in my house, so for now, _I_ am mission leader," she said. Chase pouted. "Okay, ready set and… Go!" she yelled and then we all ran out and dog piled him. But before Chase could put his fore-field on him, he through us off.

"You'll never catch me! I'm like a superhero!" he exclaimed. I facepalmed. "He really is a little kid…" I sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought. We chased Lloyd around the basement, getting hit by small energy balls, getting knocked over by Lloyd running past us, hiding behind tables, dog piling him… Yeesh this is hard… Finally Angie had an idea.

"Hey! I have it! Chase and I can use our elemental force-fields to catch him. We will all dog pile him at the same time, and then Chase and I put our force-fields on him at the same time. Sound like a plan?" Angie asked. I was surprised. Chase smiled. "You are so smart Angie. That is one of the many reason why I love you," he said. Ew, gross. Please, don't get all romantic now. We waited for Lloyd to come, then when he was in range we all dog piled him. Then Angie and Chase immediately put on their force-fields and we stood back. It was containing him! We waited a few minutes for his energy to subside.

"Guys. What's going on? I feel really weak. Guys, I can't even move. What did you do to me?" Lloyd asked weakly. Wow, that was a real energy swing. Hyper, to not so hyper. "Something isn't right." Then Lloyd started coughing. My eyes widened. "Chase, what did you do!?" I yelled.

"Like I said. It was an overdose. But I' sure the affects will wear off like they did with Skylar," Chase said. "I was this bad?" Skylar asked. "Well, technically yes, but you weren't trying to kill us, the gasses you were admitting were," Chase answered. I frowned. "Chase, don't ever sayt hat again," I said. He looked confused. Suddenly Angie and Chase's force-field broke and Lloyd stood up, then he started making an energy ball, but this time it was golden!

"Oh my goodness! Lloyd has his powers back!" Laura exclaimed. Everyone congratulated him. I walked up to Chase. "Nice job buddy. I knew we could count on ya," I said. Chase groaned. "And is that why you were saying that I messed up?" I nodded. "Yes, that's exactly why."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Woo hoo! Lloyd's got his golden power back! Now no one can stop us! Or can they?**


	6. Majestically Fabulous

**Ethan's Pov.**

Well Lloyd's got his powers back. And…now I'm bored. So bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! Maybe I'll go talk to someone…Ugh! But there are so many people to talk to in this place! Edmund, who doesn't seem to like me, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Legolas… Hey! I'll talk to him. I haven't even known him for like, more than two days! I got up from my bored chair (a chair I created a few years ago that no one else can use!) and walked around to find Legolas.

"Find Legolas, find Legolas… Ah! Legolas, I wanna talk to someone cuz I am extremely bored," I complained to the Elf. He raised his left eyebrow and answered, "Alright. But I don't know if you would exactly find me, exciting," he answered. So we started talking, and it's funny how you can make friends with someone in like no time at all. Finally I ended with…,  
"Wow! You are awesome! I don't know why I thought Marcus was cooler than you. I mean sure he's got bionics, but these fighting skills come naturally to you! You're like a ninja! I wish I could be like you. *gasp* Can you make me awesome!?" Leglas stood up.

"Or rather," then he turned around with his back facing me, than turned back, and he had sunglasses on and he tossed his cape all fabulously. "fabulousness!" Then my eyes got all big (how Po's did in Kung Fu Panda 3) and I squealed. "Yesss!" Then suddenly, the ghost of Thorin appeared all golden and glowing.

"Or better yet the ways of majesty!" he exclaimed overwhelming me with his majesty. "So majestic!" I said, my eyes twitching, as my body swayed back and forth. Then I composed myself and kept away the fabulousness and majesty of the two.

"Or… You could both teach me! I could become, majestically fabulous!" I exclaimed. They smiled and nodded. "Agreed," Thorin answered. Legolas rubbed his hands together. "Time to start the make-over!" he said. I looked at them slightly worried. "A manly make-over right?" I asked suspiciously. Legolas shrugged. "Yeah whatever you want to call it." I sat on a chair and they spun it around, and they began to work on making me majestically fabulous.

 **Edmund's Pov.**

"Angie, can we talk?" I asked as she walked by me. She stopped. "Yeah, sure," she answered. We walked outside and into Laura's backyard and sat on some tree stumps. "Angie, you know how you are Chase's girlfriend as you say…" she groaned before I could finish.

"Oh I knew this was gonna happen!" she cried. "What? Knew what was gonna happen?" I asked confused. "Knew that if you came here, that you would be jealous of Chase, and Chase would be jealous of you, and I don't wanna hurt you but…" "Angie, Angie! It's okay. I don't mind. You are happy, and that's all that matters. And Chase is a good guy. I was jealous at first, but I'm not anymore. I am happy for you Angie," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad I can count on you," she answered. I smiled. Just then We saw Chase standing at a good distance, with a jealousy and slight anger in his eyes. "Uh, Ed, I think we might have a problem. I'll go talk to him," Angie said rising. I stopped her.

"No, I'll go talk to him. Besides, didn't I cause this mess? Huh, even when I am older I still seem to cause trouble," I said referring to the first time we were in Narnia. I laughed a little. I stood up and walked over to Chase. He turned his back to me.

"Don't talk to me. I know you wanna steal Angelina from me, and I know that you have," Chase said. His voice quivered slightly as he said it.  
"No. I did not steal Angie. That's what I was gonna tell you. And that's what I was telling her. All I want is for her to be happy. Which she is, with you. So I am not even gonna try to get her love. You can have her," I said. He looked at me surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry I thought so low of you. Truce?" He put out his hand for me to shake. "Truce," I answered and shook his head. Suddenly there was a loud trumpet blowing. Chase and looked at each other strangely. Angie came running to us.

"What the heck was that? Did you hear it?" she asked. We nodded. "It was coming from the side yard. Let's go!" Angie said. We ran to the side yard, and gasped when we saw a completely new part of the house.

 **Laura's Pov.**

Marcus and I were just taking a walk when we heard a loud trumpet blare. "What the? Marcus did you hear that?" I asked. He nodded. "C'mon Laura. Let's see what it is!" he exclaimed and we ran to the side yard and gasped.

"What did? How the? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO THE HOUSE!?" I yelled. Marcus covered his ears. "Laura. Some people have bionic hearing," he said wincing. I laughed. "Heh heh, sorry." We went inside to the new part of the house.

"This is so cool! Wow, who did this? It's like a palace in here!" I said. He nodded. We walked into a large room, and there everyone was, staring, at what looked like nothing. It was just, golden stairs. But then I looked up, and I caught my breath. It was, majestically fabulous! Whoa! There up above us, was the ghost of Thorin standing/floating on one side of the throne, and on the other side was Legolas. Thorin was so majestic, and Legolas, so absolutely fabulous. But then, in the throne, was my very own brother looking majestically fabulous. I couldn't take it all in. It was too majestically fabulous!

"M-marucs. I think we may have a problem. I can't take it all in. I think I'm gonna faint of the awesomeness," I said suddenly feeling dizzy. I leaned on him. "Whoa. I wanna be watta ya call it? Majestically fabulous! It would be awesome!" he exclaimed. I gathered myself together and stood. "You would be totally majestic and totally fabulous!" I said. He smiled.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Uncool, unawesome, uninteresting people?" Ethan said. There were a lot of scowls. "Well… Time for all of that to change! You can all be majestically fabulous! Or can you?"

 **The Mom's Pov. XD**

I walked into a completely new part of the house after a trumpet blasted. "Oh my goodness! Who made the house bigger?" I asked looking around the golden halls. This was strange. And who paid for this? Oh whoever did this is gonna get it from me! I walked into the biggest hall. Of course! It was these people and… Ethan! What in the world?

"Ethan! What did you do to my house?" I asked. He shrugged. "Mm, made it better?" he answered. I sighed trying to control myself. "It better be fixed… or else!" I said and left the shining golden halls.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch putting my hand over my eyes. "Oh when are these people gonna leave? They aren't even from earth!" I said to myself. Suddenly a red light went off, and what sounded like an alarm as well. I walked over to an open computer which of course said 'alert' in red on the screen. I clicked it and it said that a large group of fangirls and fanboys (why fangirls and why fanboys, why?) lead by the girls Kat and Susie, were coming to the house to attack. (from what I have heard from my children they are very dangerous) I closed the computer and ran to the new part of the house where everyone was.

"Could you all please stop marveling over this place, and come here. Apparently, somehow, a bunch of fans found out who was at our house! And now, they are coming here!" I said. Everyone turned around.

"Fear not!" Ethan exclaimed. "I know what to do! Those who have passed the majestically fabulous test, come before me!" The Ninja, all walked up to Ethan. I mentally facepalmed myself. Could Ethan get any weirder?

"We shall go forth and cause these fans to collapse," he said. This 'majesty' must have gottan to his head.

"Uh no one can understand you Ethan, the majestically fabulous!" Laura said in some sort of trance. "Oh goodness gracious!" *sigh*

"Oh fine. Go get 'em Ninja! And uh, Legolas and Thorin, if you want," Ethan said. When will this craziness ever end?

 **Kat (LabRatsFlutieKat)'s Pov.**

Almost there! Why does it take so long to get to a place while walking? Why? Oh wait, yes, yes, yesss! That's it! That's the house! Where the Ninja, the Lab Rats, the Narnian/Brits are! Oh my goodness!

"Girls! We're here!" I said in my best commanding evil voice. "Why are we attacking her house anyway? Isn't it trespassing?" Susie asked. I smiled. "Yes, yes it is. But we're friends of Laura right? So technically it's not. It's just a visit," I said. She nodded.

"Guess you're right. On the bright side, we get to meet everyone from Lab Rats," she said. I nodded in agreement. A girl raised her hand.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. "I actually haven't met her in my li…" "Shut it! We're comin' in!" We walked up to the house and stopped. "Ha ha ha! Finally! I will get to meet Kai!" *silence* "What? Come on let's just knock." Susie and I went up to the door and started banging on it. "Let us in! Or else!" I shouted.

"No I will not let ya in! What can you do to me?" a female voice came in from behind the door. "We have a whole fangirl army! What can you do about it? And we wanna see the people you got in your house! No vandalizing. For now," I said. I heard a sigh inside and then a long 'fine'. Then the door knob turned and the door opened. A teenage girl that had light brown hair and blue eyes stood there. When she saw Susie her eyes widened.

"Susie! How did? How did you find my house? Oh and it's great to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. "Well since you know me I guess you are Laura," Susie said. She nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"Mhm. And I'll stand here. Yeah you go ahead, get to meet Susie, while Kat stands here all alone!" Then she turned to me. "Yeah your name sound familiar. Kat, Kat, Kat… Oh! Like LabRatFlutieKat?" she asked. "You got it! Nice to meet ya. Now, we have business to attend to," I said.

"Uh no one is coming in. You have a hundred crazy fangirls and boys! I mean look at her!" Laura exclaimed pointed at a girl crawling on the ground mumbling, "See Chase! Must see Chase!" I nodded. "Yeah, she is one of the crazier ones," I said.  
"One of them?"  
"Uh…"  
"Okay, you all asked for it. I am sorry Susie. And Kat. You leave me no choice," Laura said. Okay, that's weird I wonder why she said that. It's not like she can just kick us out of here. Wait, the police, or worse! Ah… I'm gonna leave… I started turned around but then there was a loud boom BOOM! And then 'All of those who are in the front yard, fangirls mainly, go to the right side yard. There is something waiting for you there.' Okay… Let's just go see what it is. Hopefully nothing that will kill us.

"Okay c'mon girls! Let's go to the other side," I said. We ran to the other side and gasped. "So majestically fabulous!" Then I fainted.

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

 _Majesticly…fabulous! So m-m-majestically, f-fabulous!_ I thought while swaying back and forth, trying to grab onto something to balance me. Why? Why do they have to torture us? It's so oh so, oh I gotta stop saying this!

"Okay why am I staying in here if I don't wanna see it? It's because, because, of the majestically fabulousness!" Suddenly Laura's mom came in again.

"Okay, I am getting tired of all of this but there is another army, an army of Mordor Orcs, and that sounds extremely strange, but if we don't wanna die, you have to do something about it. But please be careful. They have weapons," she said. I groaned. Orcs. I have mad memories that deal with them

"Well they are gonna pay good! I have a thing with orcs," I said roughly. Ethan got off his throne and we got our weapons ready. We went outside and there were the fangirls and boys. Aw great! "Guys, you have to leave. There is an army of orcs attacking. We don't want any of you getting hurt," I said. Immediately they started freaking out.

"Guys! Calm down! Kat and I will do something!" a brown haired girl said. The girl named Kat, came up by her side. "Yeah, we don't back down from a fight. Besides, we are fans! Doing anything to get to what we want right? So what do we do now? If you go home, these creatures will catch us and kill us. If we stay here, then they will come here and kill us. But if we actually fight them, and help kill them, then we may actually get somewhere! Now who's with us?" she said. Wow, for a girl who hasn't faced this kind of thing, she's pretty brave. All the fangirls hands flew up in the air. "Great, now get out your weapons," she said, and they all pulled out knives and one pulled out a flail. Wait why did they…?

"Um, where did you get those, and why do you have them?" I asked. Kat and Susie shrugged. "A fangirl's gotta do what a fangirls gotta do." Then someone yelled, "And fanboys!" Oh yeah well that's um, scary. We waited and soon saw them coming. I took a deep breath. It's been a while since I've fought these. I held my sword, steady in hand. Laura and Angie had their bows ready. Ethan looked really nervous as he held his sythe. He has never fought orcs before.

"Hey, it's not that bad Ethan. We've fought them before. And these kind are dumb and not as strong," I said. He nodded. "I know that. I am excited though. My first time, getting into the M.E. action!" he said. I rolled my eyes. They soon came to us and we started fighting. This is awesome with bionics! I was freezing orcs left and right! Wee hoo! Laura could fly above them and shoot them wither bow. Angie could do a sneak attack, and Ethan could geo leap behind them. Plus, we have elemental powers so I can make myself change the color of an orc, and Laura can shine light at the orcs, and Angie can block their blows, while Ethan burns them with lava. Boy does he look majestically fabulous. Okay that sounds so weird, when is this thing gonna end? Why? Why does he have to do this I am tired of it already.

I swung my sword left and right hitting and killing the orcs. Finally, they were all down. "Wow, that was tiring," I exclaimed. They were huffing and puffing from killing orcs. Some of them were injured, so we took them to the basement, which right now, is now like the infirmary.

 **Laura's Pov.**

"You guys fought pretty good," I said to Kat and Susie. "It's nice finally getting to meet both of you," she said giving them a hug. "It was nothin'. Besides, we got to meet the Ninja, and Lab Rats," Kat said. "We have to go now. Bye." Ethan geo leaped all of them home, but two people didn't wanna leave.

"We're staying. We don't wanna leave. And, we don't exactly have any parents, so it's not like we have anyone to worry about us," one said. "Except for the orphanage. But if it wasn't any trouble for you, we would like to stay, as part of the family," she said. We all smiled.

"Of course. We'll be happy to have you here," I said. They smiled.

"By the way, I am Candace, and this is my twin brother, Colin," Candace said. She had blonde hair, and Colin had light brown/blonde hair. Candace was really pretty. "I will talk to my parents and they will call to the orphanage," I said. They smiled.

"Thanks," they both said. I smiled when I saw Cole and Candace glance at each other and blush. Perfect. We took them to the 'new' part of the house and they gasped.

"Majestically, fabulous!" they exclaimed and fainted. I laughed.


	7. Shopping and Arguments

**Okay so Candace is played by Sabrina Carpenter, and Colin is played by Peyton Meyer.**

 **Laura's Pov.**

Okay s my parents are finished interviewing them, now they have to talk to me about something. But what could it be? I mean Colin and Candace are perfect! And I would finally see what it would be like to have an older brother and older sister. It'd be so cool! I walked into the room where my mom and dad were. I sat down in front of them.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? We're adopting them right? Yes!" I said. My dad shook his head.

"Laura we are not sure that we're ready to adopt teenagers. Yes they seem like nice kids, but we couldn't get used to them as if they were our own. It would be very hard if we ever did," he said. My face fell.  
"But they don't have a family! They don't have anyone to really love them! We could be their family! It would be hard yes, but it would happen eventually right?" I said. They nodded. "So why can't we? Let's just talk to the orphanage about them," I said. They nodded.

"Alright. As long as you realize that it will be hard to get used to. Since you are the oldest," my mom said. I nodded.  
"Yeah I know. It'll be cool though. Should I go tell them?" I asked. They nodded. "Yeah you should." I skipped out of the room and a pumped my fist.

I walked out to them. "So what'd they say?" Candace asked. I smiled. "They said yes!" I exclaimed. We both hugged each other. "I feel so strange. I've been the oldest for so long, now I am gonna have two older siblings."

"That must feel weird," Colin said. I nodded. "Yeah it does."

-later in the day-

I had gotten a perfect idea early today. We already showed the Middle Earth people and the Narnians/Brits around the town but we haven't exactly showed them modern technology. Like TV, video games, and we really need to show Gimli root-beer. That'll be fun.

So I gathered together Angie, Eowyn, Ariel, Katelyn, and Ethan and they loved the idea. I'm so glad Angie, Eowyn, and Ariel are staying with us for two weeks. And Katelyn called her parents and told them what happened. Anyway back to the subject.  
After we had gotten together and decided what we were gonna do, we got together Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin. Surprisingly, we found Lucy actually hanging out with Adam! Isn't that a surprise? Anyway we're gonna show them technology and normal cloths and earth food.:) Like root-beer.

"So we are gonna take you all to the mall," I started. Lucy stopped me. "What's a mall?" she asked. "It's a place where you go shopping, like to buy cloths, and jewelry and shoes and there are all kinds of stuff you can get there. It's really fun," I said.

"Getting things that you need to live is fun?" Aragorn said. I sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought…

"No, no, no. Yes we get stuff we need, but lots of the time we go there for fun. We're gonna be doing this because we need to, but it'll be fun," I explained. They all still looked completely clueless.

"So one is fun but the other is not, but you are combining the two? How?" he asked/ I mentally facepalmed.

"You know what? Let' s just get in the car. And don't ask what a car is, it is a mechanical machine that will take you wherever you want to go much quicker than a horse or your own feet," I said. "No tiring adventures in this world. You just sit back and…

-time skip in the car

"Enjoy the ride!" I said. Eowyn was in the car with me, Angie was driving Ariel, Ethan, Katelyn, and Pippin. I had Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Gimli, Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan. I have the bigger car… Actually I'm using my family car which is a twelve passenger. We finally arrived at the mall, (well it only took twenty minutes but when you have nine passengers from another world it gets loud)

So we got out of the car and we met up with Angie's group. "Okay so we all ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We were excited to go to the mall but kinda nervous since the group we were with was kinda weird… Yeah we got a lot of stares, but what do you do when people stare at you? Give them a better stare and make them feel very uncomfortable and bad about themselves. Heheh.

We got Aragorn dark brow jeans and a dark blue dress shirt and white undershirt and black shoes and Legolas a green long sleeved shirt black pants. I let him keep the shoes. (I would have preferred him keep the cloths he came in but we can't do really do that) We got Lucy some normal every day teenager cloths ( ) We had to get the Hobbits and Gimli midget cloths. Hehe. Sorry I don't know why I find that funny. Edmunds cloths weren't that bad so we let him keep that. Neither were Peter's, but we got Susan something similar to Lucy's. Gandalf refused to change his cloths. We tried to convince him but that wizard is not easily convinced.  
In the end we spent like a hundred dollars. But we had everyone dressed right (mostly) and we headed home. Now I think it's time to introduce them to root-bear. Coincidentally I have some right in the fridge. I got it out and put it in the middle of the table.

"My friends. This is what we call, root-bear," I said.

"Beer made of roots?" Legolas asked. I shook my head.  
"No. In fact, it's not even _real_ beer. It's something called soda. It flavored water that is all bubbly. And kinda spicy. Who wants to try it first?" I asked. No one answered so I picked who would first. Well Ethan raised his hand but I was giving it to people who had never had it or heard of it. "Okay, Gimli, you'll try it first," I said. He nodded and I poured some in a cup. He tasted it and his face lit up.

"This stuff is better than all the beer in Middle Earth!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "Yeah it is. Better than any beer on all the earth. I've never really tried it, and no offense to you people who like it, but it is disgusting to me. I never want to, and never will try it." I shivered. Neither beer nor wine will I ever try. I mean, it's like drinking rotten juice with stuff in it that could make you sick.

I poured everyone from Middle Earth some and they all agreed it was better than beer. Though I told them that even if you drank to much of this you would get sick, but only a stomach ache.  
"You know I bet I can look up a way to make this a give it to you so you can take it back to Middle Earth with you," I said. Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter had just finished there's and were now talking with the others. They put their heads down.

"Actually. We can't take it back to Middle Earth. It's been destroyed. Right before we came here, orcs attacked everything and we weren't prepared. Even the Shire, was burned," Aragorn said. I gasped. Pippin and Merry bowed their heads and sighed.

"What? That's horrible! I'm so sorry," I said. They nodded.

"It's fine. We just miss it. Maybe someday we'll be able to take it back. But we do not know how to get back is the only problem," Legolas said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we can get it back. And if we've gone there before, we can go there again," I said. "We'll get Middle Earth back eventually," I said and hugged him. And at the wrong time to…Uh-oh… I stood up with a frown on my face.

"I uh, have to go. I need to talk to someone…" I said and quickly left. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You saw that didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Yes. I did," he answered flatly. I sighed.

"Look it's not what you think. His world has been destroyed I was just offering a little comfort," I explained. Marcus turned to me.

"Look, I don't care if his world has been destroyed. You stay away from him and he better stay away from you," Marcus said in a commanding tone. I put my hand on my hip.

"Oh really? I don't have to do what you say. And you know what? You're heartless. And to think that all the time Douglas spent working on you, he forgot the heart," I said. Tears of disappointment sadness and anger threatened to show. "I can't believe you. People in his world a dead, and dying. His homeland is burned. How would you feel if, if earth was destroyed? If the ones you loved were killed?" I asked.

"Seems like the only one he cares about is you. He doesn't care about anyone else's feelings," he said. What is wrong with him sometimes?

"And you're supposed to be a Christian," I said and ran off. I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I am seriously so mad right now I could strangle someone! Who does he think he is thinking he can control my life? He can't. I control what I do. I sat on my bed processing the whole conversation. After processing it for like three minutes I broke down. I hate myself. I can never control my anger! Did I really say that to him? You are supposed to be a Christian? What kind of monster am I? One with no sympathy or understanding that's for sure. I know I'd act that way if I saw Marcus with another girl.

I cried for a while until someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked sitting up.  
"It's Nya," a female voice said. "Come in," I answered. She opened the door and walked in.

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed. "I am a horrible person. And don't say I'm not because I am," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "Because…Marcus saw something that he thought was something else and got upset and I just exploded at him. I have no control over my temper. You know what I said to him? You are supposed to be a Christian. And I mocked him being an android. What worse insults could anyone else give? I bet Krane treated him better!" I said.

"That is bad. But all relationships have their bums. Take me and Jay for example. I mean after we started dating everything seemed perfect, then there was this perfect match thing, and I liked Cole and little, and things just went downhill from there. Then I decided I wanted neither of them. But then after a while, Jay and I just, seemed to get back together. No one else remembers it because everything was erased but through that time I fell back in love with him," she said.

"I know. I should apologize to him but after arguments like this it sees so hard to. Oh why does love have to be so complicated? What if he doesn't forgive me and wants to break up?" I asked.

"I he really loved you, he would never give up on. I know that for a fact," Nya said. I nodded.

"I will. I'll do it right now. Thanks for the talk Nya. I appreciate it," I said getting up and wiping my face off.

"No problem. Just fix things between you and Marcus," she said. I nodded. "I will."

* * *

 **Oh no! Are they gonna break up? I hope not. So what did you think? Funny? Dramatic? Or both?**


	8. Biggest Battle Beginning

**Laura's Pov.**

I walked out of my room. I was trying to find Marcus but I couldn't find him anywhere. It's like he's avoiding me!

Suddenly Chase ran into the room. "Laura we have mission alerts from all over the world. We need everyone in the control room (yep we turned the basement into a control room) now!" he exclaimed. I nodded and ran downstairs. Marcus was there to. He turned his head slightly and glanced at me. He heaved in and then sighed. "Marucs I…" I couldn't do it. I was never on one apologize willingly, I always felt weird while doing it. There were emergencies in twenty countries. "How do we get to them all?" I asked.

"We have to split up," Chase said.  
"Okay. What about back up?" Angie asked. "Well we could keep some people here and then if we really need back up then we can get them," Chase said. Angie smiled. "You are so smart," she said. Chase smiled proudly. "The smartest," he said.

"Okay can you two quit it we need to get to this," I said a little too harshly. Angie looked at me confused. "Sorry Ang. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that…" I glanced sadly at Marcus. Angie and Chase's relationship is going perfectly! It's not fair. They fit each other so well and they really love each other. Just with Marcus… I'm not sure. "It's just, these attacks, I zoomed in on them and they are from all the worlds we've went to. And I feel like this is all our fault," I said.

"It's okay. No ones to blame for this," she said. I smiled. "You're right. Everyone who can transport themselves get to it," I said. We ran outside and prepared to make our dragons. Ethan got there by geo leaping Eowyn, Angie, the Ninja and I made dragon. Chase, Marcus, Ariel and Katelyn haven't mastered their dragons yet so we would drop them off at their spots. Lloyd took Ariel, Angie took Chase, I took Katelyn, Bree used super speed to get her and Marcus to their positions.

I hugged my mom. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. You have no idea how much we've been through as in battles," I said. "I mean they were so dangerous and we lived!"

"Should I keep you from this one if they are so dangerous?' she asked me. I laughed. "Heh heh, bye now!" I said and hopped onto my dragon. Katelyn got on with me and we flew over the ocean. "This could take a while," I said sighing. "Let's kick things up a notch." I sped up my dragon to a faster speed and in about an hour we reached the shore line.

"Okay we are on the shore of Africa. I wish we could super speed this thing. Wait, maybe that wasn't the fastest speed. I bet I could go faster sine I am the master of light," I said. "We head to Kenya!" I said and I flew so fast, I was probably faster than the master of speed, since light travels like 186,282 miles per second. So we probably went a 1,000 miles per second. We reached Kenya in no time. I dropped Katelyn off there and said good-bye.

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

After Laura dropped me off I looked to see what kind of emergency this was. There were Nindroids attacking! At least I have bionics. Though my elemental powers will not do much unless someone is at a dying point.

I blasted some of them with my arm, and tried my best to fight them off. A lot of nindroids I completely blasted to pieces, and the others I pulled the plug on. Quite literally. When fighting I saw a Nindroid chasing someone who looked very familiar. Wait is that…?

"Nasya? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief. "Hold on random person I do not know I am right in the middle of something," she said kicking at the nindroid. I rolled my eyes and blasted it. She stared at me as if I had four heads.

"How did you…? And how do you know my name?" she asked. "Don't you remember? It's me Katelyn!" I exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Japan!" Nasya said. I ran over and hugged her.

"I know but there was this thing with other worlds, and stuff like that and, you know what I'll text ya later I have to get rid of these stupid nindroids," I said. She nodded.  
"So that's what they're called. Well I gotta run bye!" she exclaimed and ran into a house and closed the door. She peaked out the window. I blasted the rest of them in sight, then sighed. That was exhausting. Time to get to the others. This fighting stuff is exhausting.

 **No Pov.**

Right after everyone left it seemed like some orcs and ghosts made that their chance to attack their home. A huge group of orcs along with ghosts started attacking the house and one ghost nearly ghosted Gimli and Edmund. Everyone left at the house wear frantically getting buckets of water to melt the ghosts. Laura and Ethan's parents hid her siblings in the basement (mission control) and helped get buckets of water.

"Stupid orcs! Th'never stop comin'," Gimli said gruffly.

"We still have no idea what these things are," Edmund said.  
"They're orcs hallo-head!" Gimli exclaimed hacking another orc's head off. "You've seen them! This ain't your first time fighting!"

"No! And I am not a hallo-head. Can we just fight and not argue or make fun of each other please?" Edmund said. Gimli grunted. They fought the orcs and ghosts until there were no more. They were all huffing in puffing from all the fighting. There were orcs all over the lawn and in the woods.

"You are really good with a bow Susan," Legolas said. She smiled.

"This isn't my first time. I've fought in two wars before. In another world though," she said. They were both smiling at each other. Edmund pretended to throw up.

"Oh Ed. You know that you had a little romance of your own in Narnia. You even sent her letters through another time," Susan said. I quick blush went to his cheeks and he looked down.

"Yeah well…With you it's disgusting," he said. "I mean you're weird…" he said. She rolled her eyes. They went inside and told everyone that it was safe to come out. They walked outside and gasped at all of the orcs and melted ghosts all over the property.

"How many were there?" the mom asked.

"Around fifty," Peter answered. "We will get everything cleaned up hopefully before the others get back." They began to pile up the orcs in the pile that had already been there since the last orc attack. They had burned them the last time, and that caused a lot of smoke and it smelled terrible. They didn't want to do it again, but unfortunately, there was nothing else to do.

While the fire was still burning the others got back from their missions all of them having been successful.

"That was probably one of the biggest missions, yet most successful you've been on. You guys still have it in you," Mr. Davenport said to Katelyn, Laura, Ethan, Angie and Eowyn.  
"Thanks. We couldn't have done it if you hadn't trained us to be bionic heroes," Angie said.

"And let's not forget about Sensei and the Ninja, teaching us how to be ninja," Laura said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm gonna go check and make sure that there are no new missions," Chase said and walked down stairs into mission control. Laura tried to walk over to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus…" she began but then Chase came running up with a panicked expression on his face.

"Guys! We've got a huge mission alert! Those little mission around the world, they were just distractions! The real thing is coming! We have to get ready for it! All the forces, there gathering together! From Earth, Narnia, Ninjago, and Middle Earth! We were tricked. There may not be a way to stop it," Chase said sadly. Everyone gasped. They all looked at each other with horrified expressions. They thought they had saved their world, but really, they were in bigger trouble than before…


	9. Preparing

**Skylar's Pov.**

"So that fighting we did was for nothing? Aw man!" Kaz exclaimed. I slapped his arm.

"No silly. We saved people's lives and that's what's important. Chase what do you mean it was all for nothing?" I asked.

"It was. We may have saved people's lives, but we didn't save our world. The biggest war we may ever face is right on our doorstep," Chase answered. Angie had her chin Chase's shoulder and her arms rapped around him. I don't want to be jealous but I kinda am. Then I look at Oliver. He tries so hard…But I don't even acknowledge him. And Kaz is almost weirder than Oliver, and he almost seems to like Katelyn. Sometimes I don't know what to do.

"What are we gonna do?" Laura asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Well we can't just leave it. Right? We have to do something. Because we're heroes. We may all be different. Some people have bionic powers, some have super powers or elemental powers. Some don't have any, but together we're powerful," I encouraged.

"You're right," Angie said. "But how are we gonna do it? Even with Lloyd's golden power we can't fight them all. He didn't even entirely destroy the Overlord. We just needed that for an advantage."

"I got it!" Douglas exclaimed. We looked at him. "I know it may not help completely, but I could give you all more bionics. You guys, are getting an upgrade," he said pointing at Laura, Angie, Ethan, Eowyn, and Katelyn. They all looked excited.

"What about them?" I asked meaning all the people who don't have bionics or super powers. "I mean Kaz, Oliver and I have super powers, but they don't have anything."

"Well if they want them I'll give them bionics. And we already know that these ninja people have elemental powers or something," Douglas said looking at the Ninja. "Laura, since your powers are um, not entirely useful for battle, unless we're in the sky in a cold environment. I'll give you flame vision and super strength. I know it's not usual for girls, but I mean you're slightly sturdier than the other girls," he said.

"Okay I can go with that," Laura answered.  
"Okay Laura, come over here," he said. She walked over and he plugged something into her neck. She winced a little, but other than that it didn't look like it had hurt her. After a minute there was a ding. "Okay the new bionics should be functioning properly. Why do you give them a try," he told her. She turned her eyes towards an old piece of scrap metal that was left over from putting up the lab. I suppose she must think, 'heat vision' or something like that. She fired it and melted the piece of metal.

"That is awesome!" Laura exclaimed.

"Okay now we'll do you Angie. You have invisibility and a blast wave, so you'll get two new powers as well. I'll give you…A sonic scream…And lazar disks. How does that sound?" he asked. Angie nodded excitedly.

"Sounds perfect! Give over," she said and he plugged in the same plug that went into Laura's neck. He typed in a few things and then there was another beep and Angie had her new bionics. He gave Ethan plasma grenades, Eowyn electrokenesis, the ability to create lightning with her hands, and bio thermokenisis, the ability to change body temperature from hot to cold.

All of the powers he gave them were really cool. He also gave Katelyn energy manipulation, the ability to guide energy, like lightning balls or fire balls. Stuff that has a lot of energy. I've never really understood bionics so I can't explain it very well.  
Ariel though didn't know about bionics. She knew that they sometimes glitched and she didn't want that to happen.

 **Katelyn's Pov.**

"How bout I give you two bionics?" Douglas asked Ariel. She looked unsure. Lloyd patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're strong. You can take a few bionics," Lloyd told her. She smiled. They definitely liked each other. Ariel nodded in agreement to what Douglas had suggested.

"Okay. Since this is a new experience, and you are nervous about it, I'll let you choose the bionics you want," he said. She nodded and looked at the list of the many bionic abilities she could choose from. After a minute she finally came up with her decision.

"I want super jump, and super intelligence," she said. Douglas nodded, but then said,  
"Are you sure you want super intelligence, because Chase has that and…Then you might be like Chase. Now that is something nobody wants," he said. I frowned.

"Hey don't discourage the girl. And Chase is fine. We like Chase, and it doesn't matter what bionics Ariel has, she's still our friend," I told him. He nodded.

"Okay Ariel, this is gonna be a little harder than putting bionics into the other kids, because they already had bionic chips. Here hold still. I'm gonna have to put this thing around your neck, and you are gonna here a beeping sound, and then you'll feel some pressure, and maybe a little sting, but that'll be it," he told her. She nodded and he put this metal thing around her neck and she closed her eyes and held her breath.  
He started typing in a bunch of stuff, probably programming the chip, and then he flipped a switch and there was a loud humming noise, and then a beep. Ariel bit her lip and then she took a sharp intake of breath, and it looked like tears were starting to form in her eyes. Then Douglas took off the thingy. Ariel rubbed the back of her neck.

"That was a lot more than a little sting," she complained. We all laughed.

"So, I guess we should start training for the battle," Laura said kinda sadly. "I can't believe we may have brought the downfall of our world," she said. We all sighed. We (me, Ethan, Laura, Angie, and Eowyn) all felt like this was our fault. We were the only ones who had ever traveled to another place, that wasn't supposed to exist. Now, all the things that weren't supposed to, now do, and our world, may fall into ruin.

* * *

 **I am so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. I had the worst case of writers block.**


	10. It Is Time

**Yay! Ten chapters! Yes! I've been waiting for this for like ever! Anyone wanna celebrate with me?**

* * *

 **Ethan's Pov.**

Well it looks like that's it…Nothing more after this. Well other than that huge battle awaiting us. But there are a few things I need to cover before I die…I really don't want to have those things left in my conscience on death bed.

So first I went and got Bree. "Bree I think we need to talk," I told her. She nodded and we went into another room and I closed the door. "Bree our relationship…" I started. She sighed.  
"I knew you were going to say that. I understand completely Ethan. If you wanna break up, it's okay. I respect your choice. And I actually was going to talk to you about that too…" she answered. My eyes widened. Okay it's kinda creepy that she knew exactly what I was going to say. Then again, we know each other pretty well.

"You mean that Bree? You won't be too upset?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"I'll be fine. Besides… I didn't wanna seem like I was cheating or anything but I kind of started liking Edmund," she told me. I cringed. Edmund…

"Edmund really? I was hoping it'd be someone else…" I complained. Edmund and I are… On low terms with each other you could say. So I don't know if I like the thought of Bree liking him over me, even if we aren't going to be a thing anymore, I just think that I'm way better than him.  
"Oh well either way I'm glad you're fine with it," I told her. She nodded. I stood up and she did also then we parted ways.

When I left the room Angie met up with me. "Oh Ethan there you are," she started. "I was looking for you. I think we all need to talk to each other. I was gonna go get Laura, Eowyn, Katelyn, and Ariel," she told me. I nodded. We started looking for them and finally find them all doing their own thing.

 **Angie's Pov.**

I got my friends together and we went upstairs. Before this battle begins I wanna have some one on one time with them all. We went into Laura's room and sat on the bed. We were all silent for a few minutes just staring at each other.  
"We need to talk guys. This battle may be the last we'll ever be in, and we need to know more about each other, say what we need to say before it's too late," I said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay," Laura started. At this her eyes started to fill up with tears. "I'll…go first. Okay so like a day or two ago Marcus and I had an argument…I got mad and said some awful things to him. I don't know if it's actually 'official' but we broke up," she said. I gasped. We all did.

"That's awful Laura!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, for both of you," Eowyn commented. Ariel and Ethan didn't say anything only looked sad.

"Also I need to tell you some things that happened before we even met Marcus and chase, and everyone. It happened when we were in Ninjago," she started. Ethan sighed.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this…" he said. Laura continued.  
"Remember when Lloyd kissed me on the cheek?" she asked. Ethan and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Oh yes! That was priceless. I was sure you and him would become an item," I told her. She nodded.  
"Well I thought so too. Because when you were training, he took me aside and said he need to tell me something. He said that when he kissed me, it wasn't because he knew I liked him, in fact he didn't even know I did until after this, but he said that the reason was because he liked me. A lot. I told him I felt the same and we told each other that when we were together again, we would…Become a thing. I was unsure whether I should say yes to Marcus at first because of that. But I thought that I'd never see him again," she said. "And that's why I was slightly uncomfortable around him at first," Laura finished. I was surprised. I mean I know Laura had a crush on Lloyd and he did kiss her, but I thought that was just to get her to shut up. At that thought I almost laughed, but this wasn't a time to laugh.

"I'm sorry about all that Laura," I said. I sighed.

"Well I also have something to say. I broke up with Bree," Ethan said. There was a long silence. Ariel looked confused, Eowyn was making a 'come again face', Laura looked shocked, Katelyn was making a face that said, 'I knew this would happen' and I have no idea what face I was making. All of at the same time (except for Ariel) we yelled, 'WHAT!?'

"I'm confused. You were dating someone Ethan? But you always said you hated love and…and…I'm still confused," she said.

"Why'd you break up?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It just didn't seem to be working anymore. I didn't wanna hurt her feelings at all by neglecting her so I just told her how I felt, and she told me. She said she was going to do the same so, it all worked out I guess," he explained. I nodded.

"Okay my turn…" Katelyn started. "Okay…um…I like Kaz," she said. We al smiled.

"I knew it!" we exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "Please tell me he doesn't," she said. We shook our heads. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well no one else has anything else to say. I just wanna say that, whatever happens, I love you guys. And you'll always be my friends," I said. We all hugged each other.

"You too," they said. Suddenly Mr. Davenport came in.  
"it's time to go," he said. We nodded. We got our gear on and gathered our weapons. It's time to face a battle, bigger than any we've ever faced in our lives. Laura and Ethan hugged her parents. Her mom was crying. I was starting to cry. We're probably gonna die in this battle. I gave Chase a long hug. We were all very emotional.

We made it to our destination, right in front of the battle. I could see the villains rising up in front of us. I felt so terrible. The most fear I've ever felt in my entire life. I'm only eighteen, and I have to fight a battle that seems bigger than life. I swallowed hard. This isn't the time to chicken out Angie. Your friends need you to be there for them. You need to be there for the world.  
I looked my friends in the eyes and I could see fear in them. Great fear. More fear than when we had had our first battle in Middle Earth. "We'll be okay," I told them. Laura sighed.  
"I'm not too sure about that," she said and we turned our eyes back to the battle ahead of us.

* * *

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMW I am so excited about this. Finally the action is starting. FINALLY!**


	11. The Fight Begins

**No Pov.**

The sound of marching and of howling and screaming and roaring echoed all around the small army. The wind was blowing quickly, the sky was dark, almost as dark as night even though it was the middle of the day. Thunder rolled in the sky and lightning flashed above the enemy.  
The sound of many people breathing heavily was heard all around. Fear was in the air. And the enemy could sense that.

"They are afraid," Krane said. "And they should be," he said in his deep cracky voice. The White Witch nodded.  
"Fear. Fear is a wonderful thing," she said smoothly. "And it will be their downfall. Or his," she said turning her eyes upon a dark haired boy. He met her gaze and stared right back.  
"I'm not afraid," he whispered. He could hear her menacing voice in his head and she mumbled words that shook him all over. He closed his eyes finally when her gaze caused him to nearly give out. He couldn't give out now… The battle hadn't even begun.

Angie looked at Edmund with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked. He turned to looked at her.  
"Are any of us?" he answered. She shook her head and sighed. She then turned to the leading people of the small army. It actually was a very small army. Only twenty some people. And the army they were about to fight was huge. Enemies from all worlds, and many of them. Angie sighed as she looked at Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Aragorn and Gandalf. The leaders.  
"When do we attack?" she asked. Se new what the answer probably was being in quite a few battles herself before. Aragorn did not turn to her but kept his eye closely on the enemy.  
"We will wait for them to fire. So be prepared for anything that comes your way," he answered her. She nodded.

Laura looked over at Marcus. She knew that now probably wasn't the time to be thinking about…him but she couldn't help it. She looked jealously at Chase and then to Angie. Why did it seem so easy for them? Was their love greater or…Maybe they just _had_ love. Maybe Marcus didn't really love her. It seemed for a lot of people, that guys would ask the girl out because they thought she was cute or something like that. Maybe it had been so with Marcus… But he didn't seem like that.  
Then she looked over at Marcus. He paid no attention to her and just looked on at the army. Then remembering their arguments and having broken up with him twice, a sudden rage boiled up inside her. She didn't even want to look at him. She bared her teeth and through them mumbled, "I hate you Marcus." He didn't even notice.  
Laura decided she was done with him. She would be on her own now. _I've made up my mind,_ she thought. _I won't try to get him back and if he tries to get me back I won't listen. He doesn't really care. I wish there was someone who actually did. Legolas once did…And I thought he still did. But now he likes Susan… I thought Lloyd really loved me. But no. I know that he likes Ariel. Maybe if we talked…No…It wouldn't work._ Laura felt like crying. "I don't have anyone. I'll grow up and be alone," she whispered.

Eowyn had felt slightly left out of everything for the past few days. She felt like she didn't have powers as cool as the others did. She felt like everyone talked about things together and she didn't get to say much.  
She knew her friends cared for her…Just maybe not as much as she wished. And she barely knew Katelyn, and Angie and Laura seemed to know her so well that when they talked to her she didn't know what to say and felt left out of the conversation.  
She tried to cheer herself up by thinking to herself that she had Merry. But then she had a question…She was only fourteen when they got together, very young to be in a relationship, and maybe…Maybe what they had wasn't real? That's what she was worried about.

Ariel didn't feel like she had many worries. She wasn't in a relationship and didn't really like anyone. She felt very free. Though what worried her was that a certain person was developing a small crush on her…  
Now I won't mention any names but I think you know who it is. Laura's past love. Ariel knew that Laura had once loved him, so she didn't want to step in the way of perhaps that love becoming real now that her and Marcus were no longer a thing.  
Her and Katelyn had been pretty good friends from when they first met. It was pretty cool to her that they had met nearly six years before and they still remembered each other.

Now Ethan…You know no one really wants to know what goes on in his head and honestly…I don't even know.

"So this is it," Laura mumbled. "We're going to die. Die before marriage. There won't be anyone to carry on our last name! Okay maybe there will be but we're still gonna die," she said.  
"It doesn't matter. We're fighting for a cause that's all that matters," Angie answered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The Overlord stepped up to the front of the line and stood in his terrifying form. The army got ready to attack. They held out their swords and pulled out their arrows and got their bionics ready.  
The other army as well got into their positions. The Overlord glared at them menacingly and in his demonic voice said, "Kill them all. Leave non alive."  
Chase put up his force-field and Angie put hers up. Everyone blocked themselves as well as possible. Orcs rushed at them, ghosts swooped at them trying to possess whoever they could.

Laura pulled out her bow as she fought a demon like creature. One of the Witch's people. Her bow began to shine as adrenaline pumped through her veins. The bow finally got so bright that it blinded the creature and she shot it's chest leaving it dying on the ground in its own blood.  
Angie through her force-fields at the Telmarines nocking many of them out. They were very vulnerable because they weren't accustomed to the technology. They thought that it was some form of dark magic. They finally got used to her throwing the force-fields at them they were able to dodge them quicker. One got to Angie before she could defend herself and grabbed her neck.  
"Die you little maggot!" he said and squeezed neck tightly choking her. She tried to break free but the grasp was too strong. She started to black out when suddenly Chase came up with a dagger in his hand and stabbed him in the back repeatedly until he died.  
Angie started coughing. Chase hugged her. "Thanks Chasey," she said. He kissed her cheek. "No problem Ang," he said and went off the fight.

Laura Angie and Eowyn were slightly rusty with fighting orcs since it had been two years since they last had but they finally got the hang of it again and soon orcs were falling like flies by their hands.

They were encouraged that the battle was going so well but it was only the battle's beginning. This was just the start of it all…

* * *

 **OMW OMW OMW! I'M LIKE FREAKING OUT OVER HERE! I typed this like lightning because I had so much inspiration!**


	12. What's a Barrier?

**I accidentally made Laura's elemental weapon a sword in the last chapter. Sorry it's a bow. I fixed it though. Ooh that rhymed. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Ethan's Pov.**

I cannot believe that I ever thought this would be fun! I mean yeah it looked really cool when Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli fought the orcs, but this is terrifying. And there aren't just orcs. There are these other things too! The ghosts are practically unstoppable. I'm best at fighting the serpentine. They may be strong but they're stupid.

I swung my lava scythe at and orc. The orc ducked and threw a dagger at me. I dodged it enough so that it didn't slice my head off but it slid across my cheek. It felt hot and cold at the same time and I felt a hot liquid run down the side of my face. I put my hand up to my cheek and drew it out in front of me. My hand was covered in blood. I felt anger boil inside of me as the pain went through my face and I used the anger to power my scythe and it started running with hot lava. I swung the scythe at the orc and sliced the scythe through its chest. It screamed and blood came up its throat and started pouring from it's mouth. I gagged at the sight and moved away.  
I fought every creature there it seemed. It made me sad and angry that I had to fight people not just some creatures from another world. But I had to fight actual people, people who were once normal that were now controlled by an evil force. It hurt to kill them.  
One point was the saddest for me. It was a boy, who looked my very age maybe younger. He looked like he would've been a pretty good friend to me. For I second I thought I would've been able to release him from the Triton app…

"You can fight it. You don't have to live in fear. It's not your real mind! Be free of its control!" I told him. He actually paused for a second. He looked into my eyes with his. He looked scared, sad, and lonely. The green in his eyes faded for a second. I smiled. But then his eyes suddenly went plain with no feeling in them, just that bright green and he growled at me. I stood in my place and he threw a dark red and black ball at me but I dodged it with me sword. I had to do it… I killed him…  
I cried. I know it's not manly to cry, and to me it shows weakness. But I cried. I just killed another human being! But I am weak…we all are. No one is really strong…ever… We all have weaknesses…Though some cannot see it.

It began to grow darker and darker. I could tell night was coming. We'd soon have to fall back and set up camp away from the army. We'd have to keep our guard. We'd have to build barriers around the camp so we could stay there safely.  
Finally we started to move back. Step by step we slowly moved back pretending that we were weakening. Though many of us were tired. Finally we were called to actually fall back.

"Fall back!" Aragorn called. "Everyone keep it moving!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "We cannot waist time we must fall back!" Sensei Wu said. So we all turned and ran back as far as we could. The last thing that I heard from the army was this:

"They're falling back. We have the upper hand," Krane's voice said. The Witch laughed evilly.  
"Soon we will destroy them," she said in her icy voice.  
"Come. We will give a report to Sauron at our camp," The Overlord's dark voice spoke. Then with one last glance I saw them turn and go back.

 _When was the last time they were in a war? Don't they know that when someone falls back you go after them?_ I thought.

 **Kaz's Pov.**

After we fell back about a half a mile away we began to set up things. I had a bunch of cuts all over me. I wasn't used to fighting so many people at once. I've only really fought Roman and Riker, who to be honest, compared to these guys are a bunch of wimps.

We began setting up the tents. There were five tents. Two for the boys, two for the girls and one really big one that we'd meet in to discuss our future plans and stuff like that. Oh and it also had a healing room. How nice.

"We need to set up a barrier," Aragorn said. I nodded.  
"Yes that's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Ready…" Skylar began. "One, two…"  
"What's a barrier?" I asked. Aragorn looked at me weirdly and so did the others. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "You have much to learn my little friend." The others snickered and I pouted. "It's not funny!" I said. "I'm not little…" That sent them all off laughing. Anger boiled up inside of me.  
"Stop it alright!? I'm tired of you guys not taking me seriously," I said. I didn't care if there was a large army nearby ready to kill us. I walked out of the tent and sat down on the cold grass a little ways away. _No one ever takes me seriously. I may be immature and sometimes dumb but that doesn't mean I can't be smart or mature._  
I sat there for about ten minutes until I heard the soft sound of feet walking slowly on the grass and I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see Katelyn standing over me. I smiled slightly and blushed a little more. It's no lie that I have liked Katelyn since I first lai eyes on her…

"Hey Kk," I said using her nickname I had sometimes heard Laura and Angie use. She smiled and sat down next to me.  
"Kaz…I'm sorry I laughed," she started. I sighed.  
"It's okay, really. No one ever has taken me seriously anyway…" I said and looked away. She sighed again sadly.  
"No I really am sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. You were just asking a question. None of us should have laughed," Katelyn said. We sat in silence for up to five minutes and through that time many thoughts were racing through my head. _Maybe Katelyn does like me back. No that's just a stupid thought. See I'm always stupid. Maybe I should tell her? No not now I have to wait for the right moment._ That I remembered something Laura had said. **(A/N I never really said this in the book but you know things happened that I didn't write)** She said she was quoting Sensei Wu. _**Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today**_ _. And I won't,_ I thought. I turned to Katelyn.

"Katelyn there is something I have to tell you," I said. We both stood up. She was a good five or six inches shorter than me, making me feel tall. She nodded.  
"Fire away," she said. I started feeling myself heating up.  
"Okay how do I put this…Since I first…saw you…I…I've loved you," I said. There. I can't take those words away. Ooh maybe I can get Mr. Davenport to bring back his memory eraser…no. I _want_ her to know this. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I should probably…" she cut me off.  
"No Kaz. I actually feel the same…" she said quietly. My eyes widened.  
"You do? Well that's great! I guess," I said. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her. "Thank you Katelyn," I mumbled. She smiled.  
"No problem Kaz," Katelyn answered. I felt much better and much more confident now so I went inside. Then Oliver came up to me.

"Kaz glad you're back. We've begun discussing how we'll build the barrier," he told me. I just nodded and smiled. I didn't even bother asking again, _What's a barrier?_

* * *

 **OMW the Kazlyn! Ahhh it was so cute! Kaz is so funny am I right?**


	13. The First One to Go

**Okay so some real real real action is coming soon. Including romance, drama, and you may cry pretty soon. Ah too many emotions going through me rn. Halp!**

* * *

 **No Pov.**

Everyone worked hard and long all night. No one really got any sleep that night. But they had accomplished a lot. They had built a barrier that was seven feet high and a quarter of a mile long. In some places it had holes in it where people could shoot their bows and perhaps powers. But the people who owned swords, axes, and scythes had to go out to the front. And we would only use the barrier if needed.  
Just as the last part of the barrier was put up the sun began to rise. They all gathered our weapons. Everyone poked our heads over the wall and were startled to see our enemy all in armor and ready to fight already. It looked like they had just came. They looked ready to attack any second. The small army had been lucky. They could've been dead by now.  
This time the good side fired first. Laura's arrow, by the command of Aragorn, whizzed through the air, collecting the sunlight of the ever rising sun as it went, thus blinding the enemy for a second making them vulnerable. The arrow hit and demon like creature, and being filled with pure light, it died almost instantly. Laura pulled out another arrow and shot. Legolas pulled out his bow and began doing the same. Angie threw force-fields in small condensed balls so that when they hit anyone they would explode sorta like Lloyd's energy but not as powerful.

Everyone was fighting like pros! **(A/N Now I'm laughing)** They were winning! Or so it seemed...As the battle had just started the battle was only beginning. This was only the beginning of the pain and sorrow that was ahead. But no one saw it coming. No one saw the tragedies that would lie ahead. They didn't see the death… **(A/N Now I'm crying)**

-Time skip-

There was nothing to describe exhaustion than what everyone was feeling right at that moment. That was what the enemy wanted though. The enemy was fighting, but not killing, weakening the others. Only the Middle Earthians (if that's what you'd call them) knew what was going on for they had experienced many battles.

"They're trying to weaken us," Legolas said.  
"They'll make us tired and then chop our heads off," Gimli said gruffly as he hacked a minotaur's head off. Laura turned to him while shooting her bow to her left.

"You pain and _lovely_ picture Gimli," she said in annoyance. They fought for a few minutes while saving their breath by not talking.

"What are we supposed to do? Retreat?" Angie asked. It was more of a sarcastic question.  
"To the barrier," Aragorn said. "Go Laura, Angie, call everyone to fall back to it." Laura and Angie nodded and ran out further into the battlefield to inform the others.  
First they found Ethan and he went to tell the others, then Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Ninjago Skylar, Lloyd, Edmund, Lucy, Adam, Chase, Marcus, Bree, Peter, Susan, and everyone else. They all headed back to the barrier. Arrows and bows were handed to everyone who had a sword or scythe or any other weapon. They all got ready to fire.  
When the enemy got closer the fired the arrows. Luckily even the people who hadn't fought in war much were strong enough to hold back to arrow from their little experience.  
Orcs, demon creatures, animals, skeletons, nindroids and even humans fell dead. Laura tried not to gag at the scene before them. She was never too good with blood and seeing blood on dead people was no better.  
Eowyn had never even held a bow, she had always been good with a sword, but her aim was pretty well balanced.

Night began to fall and the battle went on. Everyone was tired but they still pressed on even though they had had no sleep the night before. Laura's eyes burned from having to keep them open instead of letting them fall and letting herself sleep.  
Ethan's adrenaline was pumping too fast for him to feel his need of rest. As a strong young man he kept himself up and only focused on the task he had before him. He hadn't always been like that. Until he had experienced real fear and battle he would've just stopped his work and gone to bed. Not now. Now he was ready to do whatever it took him to win and save lives. Even if it meant sparing an enemy. Then again, he wouldn't spare and orc. Or a demon. Just the humans if he could. He was happy that the nindroids were emotionless.

Then battles raged on. In some places where the only good army wasn't, houses burned and police sirens sounded. Police and ambulances. Other than those, people were too afraid to fight or to even show themselves. This was like nothing anyone on this earth had ever seen. But Angie, Eowyn, and Laura had seen it all. And they weren't afraid to see it again.  
Let me rephrase that. They were afraid. Terrified. But they wouldn't show it. They had courage. They weren't fearless. They would fight till the end.

There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood covered the battlefield. The scene was gruesome. Orcs piled everywhere with black bloodlike ooze coming from their wounds. Blood poured from wounds as the bionics died on the ground. The sight made some of them cry. They really were innocent...

"I hope my family is doing okay," Laura said. "I'm worried what if they were attacked? What if my siblings got captured? What if Candace and Colin are dead? What if everyone is dead?!" Laura exclaimed in a panicked tone.  
"Laura! Stop! Calm down! Focus!" Eowyn said. Laura looked slightly hurt but nodded. She took a deep breath. _So much death,_ were the words that went through Laura heads as she killed and injured more and more.

Night came and they fought on. They kept fighting when suddenly they heard a scream. A boy scream. A scream for help and then of pain. Eowyn's face turned white.  
"That's Merry!" she screamed. Pippin heard also and he looked panicked. "Merry!" Laura, Eowyn, Angie and Pippin ran over. But it was too late…

* * *

 **Haha cliffhanger! I Merry gonna die? What's gonna happen? This chapter was a litt;e more violent then the last ones. But it's gonna get worse. *smirks***


	14. For Merry

**This chapter's gonna be sad and maybe kinda gross…I've never really been good at drawing bloody stuff. But I am great at destroying your feels!**

* * *

 **Pippin's Pov.**

"MERRY!" I exclaimed. We ran over as fast as we could. I surprisingly ran faster than anyone else even though my legs were shorter than theirs. There was a black shadow creature from the witch's army holding a black scythe with a scull on it over Merry ready to kill him. Suddenly an arrow went through the air and hit it. First light shot out of its chest and in screamed in pain and then fell down and poof! He was gone. I ran over to Merry's side. Laura, Angie and Eowyn showed up by my side. Eowyn was crying. I was too. "Merry you're gonna be okay," I said.  
I pulled away his shirt. There was an enormous wound that went…Right through him… I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Merry, Merry, please don't die on me Merry," Eowyn said stroking his while her tears fell on his face. Laura and Angie weren't crying. Their faces were emotionless.  
"We need to get him back to camp. We need Kaz, Katelyn and anyone who can doctor," Laura said. "We must take Merry," she said. Her and Angie managed to lift Merry up. They took him as quickly as they could back to camp while Eowyn and I fought off anyone in their way. We passed some people and they asked what was wrong.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in a worried voice.  
"Merry…injured…get help!" I said breathlessly. She nodded and ran off probably to find her siblings. Then we passed Marcus. Laura glanced away but he looked at the two carrying Merry with a concerned look on his face.

"Is he hurt?" he asked. Laura only nodded and he went to go get someone. Soon the word spread around and when we got back everyone who had skill in healing was here. Aragorn, Legolas, Kaz, Oliver, Katelyn, Mr. Davenport and even Douglas. I didn't know Katelyn knew how to heal…I guess it's her power.

We brought Merry into the tent and laid him down. Merry was breathing heavily. His breath came out in short, quick gasps. I tried not to panic. Aragorn got some athelas and made a brew of it and washed the wounds while Legolas said some sort of elvish spell but it wasn't doing much. The wound was bleeding quickly. I walked over to them as Kaz and Oliver started doing their work, but they had only had experience with superheros, not normal people. Whatever superheros are.  
Their hands were covered in blood. It was dripping all over the floor. I felt like I was gonna vomit. I felt sick and dizzy. Laura looked like she was going to faint. In fact so did Kaz. Eowyn was swaying a bit but held herself up. Tears were stained on Angie's face but she still looked emotionless. She must be keeping it in for us. Then Katelyn came over and so did Kaz again when their hands were clean.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're powers!" Angie exclaimed. "Maybe they can save him!" she exclaimed. I nodded. I nearly broke when I looked over to see Eowyn's eyes all red and leaning on Laura.

"Yes, exactly Angie. I hope this works," Katelyn said. They put their hands over Merry and closed their eyes. Suddenly a light started glowing from their hands and it scabbed up some of the blood but didn't do anything else. The wound was too bad.  
"It's not working," I whispered. They suddenly intertwined their hands tightly and again put their other free hands over him. It started closing it up. It was working! But then their hands stopped glowing and they started panting.

"It's too much," Katelyn said. "It drains…Too much power," Katelyn said. My face turned pale. Eowyn started crying again.  
"I'm sorry. We can't do anything for him," Kaz said sadly. I started shaking.

"We tried. We really did," Oliver said. Eowyn stood up.  
"You have to do something! Aragorn?" Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas?" Legolas closed his eyes sadly. "You'll just let him die?!" Eowyn ran over to his side.

"C'mon Merry you can do it. Don't die please! I need you to stay alive!" Eowyn said. I went over to her side. Laura and Angie were there too, supporting each other. I was supporting Eowyn.  
"Yes, Merry. For us. Fight it. You're a fighter, fight the death!" I said softly but I hoped it motivated him to stay alive. Though…I don't exactly know how that would work. Merry grabbed my hand then Eowyn's.

"I can't fight it. I'm sorry Eowyn, Laura, Angie, Pippin. I would…If I could. I want you to know Pip, that even though you're a fool of a Took…" at this he smiled slightly, causing me to smile too. "you're the best friend…I could have. We've always gone on adventures together. I wish it could always be the same...But it can't," he finished with me. Tears started pouring from my eyes. I didn't bother to stop them.  
"Laura, Angie you were always good friends. Thanks for going so far to save us back in Middle Earth. I would've done the same for you," he said. They nodded while tears stained their faces. "Don't let grief ever overcome you. I can't watch you fall into grief. But remember me," he said. Then he turned to Eowyn.  
"And Eowyn…I'm sorry we never got much time together. But I want you to know that I enjoyed every second that I was with you. I enjoyed being with you. Even when we were hurt…And when we got captured by orcs…All those times where we were terrified for our lives and for the lives of our friends…I loved you," he said. Eowyn was sobbing. He squeezed her hand. "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry over me. Don't think of now, how I'm gone. Think about when I was here. Remember how we helped Eowyn, the other Eowyn, defeat the Witch-King of Angmar?" he asked. She nodded.  
"And you survived that Merry. You can survive this," Eowyn said. He shook his head but kept a smile. He kept it for us. I could see pain in his eyes.  
"No I can't. It's pierced my heart Eowyn. Eowyn my friend, Eowyn…my love." His eyes clouded over but the smile staid. One last breath left his lungs. His heartbeat stopped. He was dead…

"No! Merry no come back! Please Merry!" I said and hugged him even if blood soaked me as I did so. Eowyn's eyes were red but she didn't cry.  
"He's dead Pippin. And there isn't anything we can do about it…" she said. I felt sadness and anger boil up inside me.

"I want revenge on them. Every last human, orc, demon, animal, anything that ever came near him I want dead," I said and my voice cracked a bit. The three shook their heads.  
"No, Pippin. We fight in his honor. We fight because Merry fought well…and died. We fight for him," Angie said. Laura and Eowyn nodded in agreement. I nodded as well.

"So then it's settled," Eowyn said sadly. Then her voice got stronger, and sounded braver than I had ever heard it. "We fight for Merry! Kaz, Oliver, Legolas, Aragorn! Fight in Merry's name. Fight like you never have before because he fought for us! And for the world! Fight for him! For Merry!" She put her hand out. Laura put her's on top, then went Angie's, Kaz's, Oliver's, Aragorn's and Legolas's. They looked down at me and finally I put my hand on.  
"For Merry," I whispered. Then our hands flew up as we yelled, "For Merry!" Then we ran out. I fought like hadn't ever fought before. I fought for the dead. For my friend. For Merry.


	15. The Witch is Dead

**Laura's Pov.**

I'm tired of this. Tired of everything. I want to kill! I'm going to kill every single person on the opposite side. They killed Merry! They actually killed him! I won't be having anyone else die. Other than them. I'm anger. Very angry. I want to see them suffer!

My arrows flew through the air like birds. Deadly birds, killing everything that they hit. They were going almost faster than Legolas's. And he's trained for years. I feel stronger. Bolder. I'm no longer tired. Even though it's soon to be dawn of the next day.  
Every time I saw one of my friends nearly get hurt and I saved them or something like that I'd feel stronger. I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is I don't feel tired, I feel stronger, and my light is brighter. Could I have reached my full potential? No I didn't get all glowy. But I know I'm close!

I fought harder and harder. Until I faced The White Witch. She was one of the leaders! I can't fight her! _Keep calm, keep calm. Think of Aslan. No Think of God. He is with you,_ I thought to myself. " _What time I am afraid I will put my trust in thee_ ," I recited. The Witch laughed.

"You think saying verse from your silly book to your silly God will do anything against me? Puny human," she said with disgust. I snarled.  
"I may be puny. But so are you compared to Him. Him who created all things," I said in my most confident voice which honestly wasn't that confident sounding once I had said it. She just laughed evilly looking down at me. _She is really tall_ , I thought looking up.  
"Aslan created everything. I _thought_ he defeated me. But I'm back," she said. _She sounds so confident it's sickening…_

"Well I will defeat you. By the power of God I will defeat you! Even if it takes every last ounce of energy in my body. Even if I die, I will kill you!" I said. Now I feel more confident.  
"I don't think that's possible. After all, you are small…weak…Not even the least bit pretty. You can't do anything! Even that boy doesn't love you anymore…I've seen it in his eyes," she said.  
"That's not true," I said with my teeth clenched.  
"Oh, but it is. And have you thought about the other one? Blonde hair, green eyes? He still loves you," she said. _Lloyd still loves me? But I thought…_ "It's too bad you won't live to see him again," she said, her voice so calm and quiet that it sent chills up my spine. I won't let her words take hold of me. All of it's a trick, a lie.

"You're a liar!" I said. My voice was extremely angry and sounded deep. "I won't let your words get to me like they did Edmund and anyone else who were snared into your trap," I said gritting my teeth. "You will die!" Suddenly I felt a slight pain inside me and then a big shock. My hair started blowing out of nowhere and I started glowing.  
"Oh look! The girl is glowing! I'm so scared," the witch said mockingly. I suddenly went up into the air and was glowing almost as bright as the sun but the light didn't hurt my eyes. A sword appeared in my hand and I looked straight into the witch's eyes. Her eyes bright ice blue, mine no longer sky blue, but golden. She was still mocking me. "Now her eyes a glowy! Oh, I'm terrified!" she said.  
"And you should be!" My power went to its full blinding her and I went down to her chest with sword. Light shot from the sword as it went right through the witch. I kept it in a thrusted further until the dead cold light left her eyes. I smiled at my triumph. Suddenly I felt weak and black spots appeared before my eyes. My vision blurred as everything went black and I collapsed onto the ground. The last thing I remembered was being lifted by a pair of strong arms.

-Time skip-

 _My head hurts…where am I? Why are there voices around me? Wake up! Must wake up!_ I tried to force my eyes open. I finally got them open just a crack but my vision was blurry. The voices became more clear.

"She's awake!" _Angie._ "Is she okay?" _Lucy._ "She should be fine." _Peter._ "Are you sure?" _Lloyd._ "Don't worry. She looks okay." _Edmund._ "Laura, can you hear me?" _Marcus?_ I tried to speak but all that came out was a tiny squeak. I had been drained of practically all my power. But how? Then I remembered. _I killed her…I killed the witch._  
"The…witch…she…dead?" I asked. That's all I could say. My vision wasn't blurry anymore. I was laying on a bed in the main tent. The sounds of fighting were outside. The battle still goes on.

"Yes!" Angie suddenly looked and sounded enthusiastic. "You killed her Laura. You really did," she said and squeezed my hand. I smiled weakly. Edmund looked slightly disappointed but then smiled.  
"You did better than I ever could…You didn't let her words get to you," he said and smiled. I smiled back.  
"I'm tougher than most people think," I said. Marcus was in the back of the room and glanced over at me. He _smiled._ I was so confused. Wouldn't he have rather me died? I don't know anymore. Suddenly I was engulphed in a hug. I looked up to see Lloyd. I smiled and weakly hugged back.  
"Glad you're okay," he said. I nodded as he let me go. I attempted to stand and had to hold onto something. My legs were slightly wobbly but I regained my balance and could stand properly. I looked over at Marcus who had is arms crossed and his face was emotionless.  
"Good work," he said plainly. I nodded without showing any emotion in my face. I walked out the tent. I grabbed my bow. I came out into the battle field and stood still.

"Everyone!" I shouted. Everyone was listening but they still fought. "The White Witch is dead!" I exclaimed. "I repeat: THE WHITE WITCH IS DEAD!" I shouted. There were sounds of excitement and happiness from our group but in the faces of the enemy was shown dread. I smiled happily. Our victory is closer.

 **No Pov.**

-At the evil headquarters-

A group of the army walked inside. One bionic, one ghost, one troll like thing, one orc and one skeleton. They all stood before a tall black armor clad figure.

"Lord Sauron," the bionic said bowing. The others bowed as well.

" _What news from the battle?"_ he asked. **(A/N The italic is the black speech)**

"Everything goes well…except…" the ghost said. Sauron turned. His eyes glowed red with slight anger.  
 _"Except what?"_  
"The Witch is dead, My Lord," the skeleton said. "She was felled by Laura, Master of Light," he explained. A loud thunder seemed to go through the room and the walls of the place shook.  
 _"YOU LET HER BE DEFEATED!?"_ Sauron shouted causing them to cower in fear as the fell on the ground before him. _"You should have protected her with your lives! Her life as a witch and one of the main generals…was more important than yours' filthy scum!"_ he said. They nodded and kept themselves down. _"But we will not let this one death stop us. What do I care? Life…life is cheap. We will kill more of them than they can count. Just wait. This just the beginning of the grief I will put them in…_

* * *

 **The white witch is dead! Whoo hoo! YASS! I killed her! Bam! Okay enough of that...What is Sauron talking about? Who will he kill next? It could be anyone...**


	16. Good-bye

**I bet you thought I was leaving because of the title? No? Anyone? No one even was worried!? Eh. Fine. Go read the dang story...**

* * *

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

I've been fighting with Pippin, talking with Pippin, I'm always with Pippin. We've been comforting each other over Merry and we've gotten very very close. We support each other. We're like two beams in a building…Each helping to hold up the other's troubles.

It was the middle of the night. We hadn't really slept in days. I was so tired. Our leaders (Aragorn, Mr. Davenport, Douglas and…I have no idea) said we could finally get some sleep. It felt so good to just lay down in my tent and sleep for a good long while. And by while I meant two hours because after that amount of time I was woken up by a tap on the fabric of the tent. I stood up and grabbed my sword. I slowly walked over to the door of the tent and flung it open.

"Don't think about…" I started putting my sword in front of me as a defense. I loosened my grip on the sword when I saw who it was. "Oh. It's you Pip," I said. I had started using Merry's nickname for Pippin. It seemed to make him happy. "Sorry. I thought you were here to kill me," I said. Pippin smiled.

"It's okay. One night before I came here," Pippin started as he walked into the tent. "I couldn't sleep so I went to Merry's house and knocked on the door and he hit me with a big spoon. After the battle he still was a little on edge so he thought I was gonna kill 'em," Pippin said. His voice was so emotionless it was very hard not to laugh and cry. I wanted to laugh because the story was funny, I wanted to cry because the story made me think of Merry. Suddenly I felt small arms wrap around me and looked down to see Pippin. I smiled.  
"I miss him to, Eowyn," he said. I nodded.  
"I know…" I said. He looked up at me.  
"At least we have each other," he said. I smiled. "Eowyn can I…tell you something?" Pippin asked. I simply nodded. "I really like you…A lot. More than a friend," he said as he let go of me. I was speechless. My mouth was slightly agape. That's when I realized. I felt exactly the same. When Merry died, Pippin had always been there for me. He was always the one.  
"Pippin I…actually feel the same," I answered. He smiled. I hugged him tightly. **(A/N According to my type of writing romance…they should've kissed then. Oh well.)**

 **Laura's Pov.**

After Eowyn had finished resting it was finally my turn. I couldn't wait to just sleep…I know I could very well be killed in my sleep if no one is looking but it's not my fault that I'm a heavy sleeper. Most of the time…  
I began to fall asleep. I was very restless which made me uncomfortable and made it hard to sleep so I only dozed off. When I was half asleep I had a dream that someone was saying my name. Or I thought it was a dream. **(A/N Does anyone else have a _bad_ feeling about this?) **I sat up. The voice was familiar. Lloyd? I stood up.

"Hey Laura," Lloyd said. He came inside. I sat up and looked at him. He had a long scratch across his face that would probably leave a permanent scar. He sat down next to me.  
"So what brings you to the girls' tent?" I asked him, cocking my eyebrow.  
"just wanted to see you," he answered. I blushed slightly. _No stop Laura! You don't love anyone now! Or do I?  
_ "Oh," I answered plainly.

"So how are you?" he asked. I sighed.  
"Fine," I said. There was an awkward silence which I didn't feel like breaking. We sat in silence for a long while, awkwardly looking out into space. I started zoning out for a bit, forgetting that Lloyd was even there. I had my head turned away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lloyd.

"Laura stand up I need to tell you something," he said quietly. I have a really bad feeling about this… I stood up and put my hand on my hip.  
"Well what is it Lloyd?" I asked trying to act confident when truthfully, I was turning red and shaky because of how close he was. My breath came out slowly as I tried to stop it from shaking. I looked down slightly only for Lloyd to lift my chin with his hand.

"Laura you need to know this…" he said. "I love you! I can't keep my mind off you, ever since you left. When you left I felt like I had a rock dropped into my heart," he said. I started shaking. I wanted to run and just keep running. This isn't what I wanted! I didn't ask for this!  
"But Lloyd I thought you liked Ariel," I said.  
"No, Laura. I love you, not Ariel! I was trying to get over you by falling for someone else! But I can't. Laura I can't." I tried moving away but he had grabbed my shoulders and he was too strong. "I know that you love me too. You don't love Marcus, you love me!" he said. I looked down slightly. I can't love them both… "It's the truth Laura, we both know it," he said. I looked down at my quivering lips. And then he did something I didn't think he'd ever have the guts to do… He kissed me right on the lips. And I let him. I didn't pull away. It sent what felt like an electric shock through my body. I didn't pull away…I kissed him back.  
When he finally pulled away I didn't know what I felt… I just wanted to hide forever and cry. He looked at me.

"Tell me the truth Laura. Was anything that happened then true?" he asked. I bit my lip.  
"Yes! Yes it was! And it still is! I love you Lloyd! But I can't be with you! Not yet. Not now. Maybe never," I said. He looked at my pleadingly.  
"Laura please…" I looked at him with my eyes starting to glow yellow.  
"No! Get out!" I growled. Lloyd nodded. "Fine. Whatever you want." Lloyd turned around and left.

I collapsed on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I tried to keep down the choking sobs coming from my throat but they wouldn't stay. The tears flowed from my eyes even though I tried to stop them. I barely heard the sounds of raging war outside as I buried my head in my knees. " _Why me?_ " I mumbled and starting sobbing.

* * *

 **No Pov.**

Outside things were getting more violent. The others were starting to have a harder time defeating the villains who were coming at them, full strength. The good side, was exhausted, hurt and beginning to feel like this was all pointless.

"This is pointless!" Adam said as he finished knocking out another bionic. Angie and Chase glared at him.  
"It is not! Just fight we can do this!" Angie said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She spun around and kicked and orcs right over. Adam just sighed and went back to knocking out people with his head. Angie and Chase continued to fight side by side the whole time. Eowyn and Pippin were fighting together and Marcus was somewhere with someone else while Laura seemed to be avoiding both him and Lloyd.

While they were all in the heat of battle Edmund ran up to Angie and Chase. "Guys have you seen Peter?" he asked. They shook their heads. Edmund looked panicked as he ran around asking all on his side if they had seen Peter. Finally, when he had nearly given his brother up for lost or captured he heard his brother call him for help.  
Edmund ran to where he heard his brother's voice from and came to him. He finally saw his brother in the distance. Peter was face to face with The Witch King of Angmar. The Witch King had his sword out, ready to fight and to kill. Peter looked small before the awful phantom of middle earth. He was pinned down by The Witch King.  
"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed looking at his brother. He was too far away. He started running to his brother with his sword out. When The Witch King saw him and wasted no time in putting the sword through Peter's heart. "No! Peter!" he yelled in distress. The Witch King disappeared when he got closer.  
Edmund ran to his brother's side and knelt down. Dark read blood was rapidly running from the deep wound. It began to stain the ground around him as it flowed off his chest and flowed from his back. Edmund tried not to cry. "Peter please don't die on me," he whispered. Peter took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry Ed that's something I can't stop… we all have our fates. Mine is to die, Ed," he said. Edmund bit his lip so that he wouldn't cry.  
"Peter you were the one who taught me how to be a leader and not to always be so selfish," he said, his voice quivering.  
"I know Edmund…But you're smart you could've probably learned it on your own," he said breathlessly, smiling slightly. Edmund shook his head.  
"I'm a dumb as any person in the whole world. You know you're the smart one," he said shakily, smiling back at his brother. "I'd end up with no place to live or go if it weren't for you," Edmund said.  
"That doesn't sound like the intelligent Edmund I know," Peter replied back. He coughed a little. "I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you when you didn't listen…or getting angry with you when I should've listened to you," he said. "I just want you to know that you're the best brother ever. I'm sorry I have to leave you…" A tear left his eye. Edmund couldn't stop the tears from falling now.  
"And you're the best brother ever as well, Peter," Edmund said. "I couldn't have done anything without you. You've saved my butt so many times," Edmund smiled slightly. Peter let out a small chuckle.  
"I know…" He coughed loudly a couple times and gasped slightly. He closed his eyes and winced. "Tell Lucy and Susan that I loved them… Tell them I said bye…" He took a deep breath. "B-bye Ed…" Peter's breath left his mouth and his face went cold and blank. Edmund hugged his brother's dead body.  
"Good bye Peter…Good bye…" he said.

* * *

 **Okie dokie. Next chapter will have a lot more action I promise. And also… What villain should be destroyed next?**


	17. No Pain, No Gain

**I'm getting all tingly inside. More people gonna die and there are gonna be a lot of injuries in this chapter! YAS!**

* * *

 **Edmund's Pov.**

Can't believe it…Peter…is dead. And it's my fault that I wasn't here with him… The Witch King shall pay!  
I began looking around for him, but he seemed to have completely disappeared. I started getting a feeling of fear inside me, the feeling where your chest seems to squeeze tightly shut and it's hard to breath. I looked around me to try and figure out where this fear was coming from. I was all alone… in a burned down village. No one was there…Or at least that's what I thought.  
When I looked into the shadows, there seemed to be a presence. But of what? It was a shadow like thing. And then I realized. There were nine of them. And one was walking towards me. That one, was the Witch King, who killed my brother. I was filled with great fear, but an anger and hatred greater than that fear filled my heart. I will kill this evil spirit, if it is the last thing I do.

"You!" I growled looking right into the black void of the Witch King's mask. He laughed darkly, sending a cold, almost fiery chill through my whole body. I shook it off. I was focused on one thing. _Revenge_ … "You killed my brother! I may be weaker than you, and I may be human, but I know that I can defeat you!" He just laughed coldly again, but this time, there was no chill.  
"You think you can defeat me, child? I am like death itself, I was brought down once, I came up again. No one! can bring me down, again," he growled. I clenched my teeth and didn't respond, I just looked down. "Evil will always prevail. The light is not bright enough. Darkness, always wins!" he said. I didn't look up yet, but instead, a small smirk tugged at the corner of my lip. I laughed. He seemed surprised. I kept my face down.  
"Isn't that funny… that's what every villain says right before…" And now I looked up with a menacing look in my eyes. "He dies," I said darkly. I pulled out my sword. It seemed to glow a bright blue color, lighting up the area. I swung it at him, but he dodged and in turn, swung his dark jagged sword at me. I ducked under just in time and it cut the tip of my hair off. I jumped back up. "Thanks! I've been needing a haircut!" I said. I swung the sword and cut his arm slightly. I felt my hand go numb for a second and I almost dropped my sword. I was slightly surprised but I tried to stay focused.

"As I said, no one can defeat me. You will perish!" he roared. I shook my head, still holding my sword tightly, even though it hurt slightly and his followers were now slowly coming towards me.  
"Light will always prevail," I said steadily. "Even if it takes the life of most of us, it will prevail. You will not win," I said. I spun around quickly and stabbed him in the back. He let out a shrill, horrific scream and the other Wraiths backed away slightly. I felt pain begin to seize my body, but he wasn't dead yet. I pulled out the sword and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed again and fell on his knees. I clenched my teeth and tears threatened to fall because the pain was almost too much. I took a deep breath, maybe my last breath, and lifted the sword high into the air, and stabbed it right into his head. All the Ring Wraiths screamed with rage and horror and they all began to fade away as their leader, shriveled up before my feet. I smiled victoriously right before I collapsed.

 **No Pov.**

No one noticed Edmund's absence after he had gone looking for his brother… No one heard the shrill shrieks of the Ring Wraiths as their master was destroyed by a mortal human… And no one even thought about the fact that another tragedy may have just occurred. Not one person. And no one realized that yet another tragedy would soon occur.  
Our heroes were scattered throughout the battlefield. They all knew the saying 'No pain, no gain,' and I'm sure that you do too. The question at hand was, did they know how much pain they would have the endure to gain the victory? How much physical and mental pain would come of the great gain of winning the battle? How many lives would be lost and how many hearts would be broken? If they did, they would've already lost hope.

Out in an excluded area, Ethan was tightly gripping his scythe, holding it close to his body. Fear was slowly seeping into his heart, capturing his body and mind as the thoughts of death and pain entered in. His hands glowed a bright, yet dark red, ready to burn any oncoming enemy. He breathed slowly and quietly, barely feeling the ever-growing heat in his hands and the rest of him, as his eyes scanned the area of any danger nearby.  
A branch snapped, sending a loud echo through the empty expanse of land. Ethan inhaled sharply. His eyes darted back and forth, looking through the trees where the sound had come from. His eyes nearly passed what had caused it, but when he realized what he had seen, his face grew pale. It was something he most feared, something that had once haunted his dreams in the night. _The walking dead,_ he thought as an uneasy, sick feeling twisted and knotted the pit of his stomach. Before him, stood a giant, six-foot skeleton with four long arms, two of them grasping weapons. One weapon was a scythe, slightly smaller than Ethan's and in the other hand and long chain with a large spikey ball at the end.  
"Samukai…" Ethan mumbled under his breath. Samukai came out of the trees and stood before Ethan. Ethan had to look up slightly to see his face—or skull, since he was about four inches taller than him.

"Well, well…" Samukai began, and if he had lips, he would be smirking. "if it isn't Ethan, the lava dork. Thinks he's so amazing with his powers and bionics," he said. Ethan's eyebrows knotted together. He looked up, scowling.  
"You're not any better yourself, you big pile of old bones," he growled. Samukai didn't seem offended.  
"I thought you were supposed to be witty?" he said. He pulled out his ball on chain, holding it securely in his left top hand. Ethan tightened his hands on his scythe ready to fight. "This will be the end of you, Ethan," Samukai growled. Ethan inhaled shakily. He was ready for it.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to save my world," he said, hoping to sound at least a little bit confident. Samukai started spinning the ball on chain weapon and launched it at Ethan, who skillfully dodged the blow. Samukai lunged at him with his scythe and Ethan dodged again, coming back at him with his own scythe. He cracked one of Samukai's rib bones and he winced visibly when the loud crack was heard. He shook it off though and continued to attack Ethan with all his might while Ethan attacked back with all that was in him. Ethan hadn't gotten hit once yet but he was beginning to get tired. Samukai used this against him. He swung the ball back at Ethan and he had a very close escape from both of his legs being permanently injured from the hit. He sighed with relief as he stepped back shakily.  
"Whew! That was a close one!" he exclaimed with and stupid grin plastered on his face. Samukai only growled and made another attempted to attack the boy. Ethan caught the attack quickly enough though and knocked the blow off course with his scythe. Samukai was now getting very angry, but tired because of his undead body. This made him even harder to destroy, especially since he was fueled greatly by anger. He fought Ethan even harder and this time he wasn't expecting the attacks so much. Samukai knocked him over and it took a second for Ethan to get back and that's when it hit. A blow that would've killed Ethan if it had been anywhere closer to him. Samukai had already caught Ethan off guard by knocking him over and he found that the perfect opportunity to make a fatal hit. He spun his chain around and swung it at Ethan. The spikes hit Ethan's arms and dug dangerously deep into his flesh. Ethan already had begun to grow faint when the first trickles of blood ran down his arm, the heat of it burning his arm almost as badly as the metal inside his arm. Samukai laughed evilly and ripped the ball right down his arm, ripping the flesh all the way down to his hand with a loud and gruesome tearing sound. He screamed in pain not daring to look down at his now numb arm. Dark red blood started pouring from his arm like a waterfall, darkening the dry ground and covering up the now-showing bone in his arm. He fell to the ground trying to not let the tears in eyes fall. The pain was unimaginable and he was starting to see black dots in front of his eyes. Samukai started laughing. Ethan looked up, scowling.  
"I'm not finished," he growled. He let his injured arm hang limply at his side while he held his scythe with a strength he didn't think he had. His eyes glowed red and lava started to swirl around his scythe and left hand. Soon he was in the air a lava cyclone surrounding him. "I may die, but you'll die first," he said. He held out his scythe looking like someone from a movie as lava began to engulf the scythe. The ground started to quake and before he knew it, Samukai was being swallowed up by the boiling hot lava. One last roar left him as he turned into a pile of ashes on the ground. Ethan felt the energy and life drain from his body as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. "This has been a victory…worth dying for…" he mumbled. With that, he lost consciousness. 

The sky was growing dark and panic had begun to fill the army when they realized that three of their teammates were missing. Lucy and Susan were especially worried when they found out that both Peter and Edmund had been gone four nearly four hours and Laura was almost to tears when she realized Ethan had been gone for over two.  
The whole group had tried to keep their focus on the battle at hand, but Laura couldn't focus. Neither Susan or Lucy. So Laura went to find her brother, and Lucy and Susna went to find theirs. What they all found nearly killed them.

Susan and Lucy had gone in the direction where Edmund had gone to find Peter. They didn't see anything at first, until Lucy nearly tripped over a body lying on the ground. She growled slightly and regained her balance. She looked down to see what it was she tripped over and let out a horrified scream. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked down at the sight before her.  
"Susan!" she screamed, and body shaking with silent sobs. Susan rain over to her sister's aid but dropped to her knees when she saw what Lucy was bent over. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She tried to move her eyes from the sight before her, but found herself scanning the body and her sister had her arms around. The body was their older brother, Peter. Dried blood was all over his chest and his shirt was ripped and there was a large hole in his chest as well.  
Lucy burst into tears as she gripped Peter's shirt. Susan bit her lip to keep herself from crying as she started stroking her younger sister's back to comfort her.  
"Please tell me I'm dreaming Susan…" she mumbled. Susan looked over at her sister, tears brimming in her eyes. She sighed shakily, hoping that if she spoke, she wouldn't start crying herself.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lucy…" she replied. Her voice was shaky and cracked as she said it and she was shaking with silent sobs. Lucy broke down then.  
"He can't be dead! He can't be!" she sobbed. She looked up at Susan. "Oh Susan! Tell me it's a dream! Please tell me it's a dream!" she cried bitterly. She buried her face in her arms and cried whole-heartedly. A few tears ran down Susan's face. She stood up slowly, not wanting to see her brother's limp body before her any longer.

"Lucy, come on. Let's find Edmund," she said helping her sister up. Lucy nodded slightly, hoping that they didn't find their other brother in the same state…

Laura was searching around every for Ethan but so far, there was no sign of him. She was getting really worried. Her heart was pounding at the thought of her brother lying dead on the ground, or being killed before she had a chance to help him.

"Ethan! Ethan!" she called, hoping for a response at some point. She sighed shakily when there was no reply. "Ethan! Ethan where are you!?" Her voice was shaky and weak because she was beginning to panic. "Ethan please answer me!" And still no reply.

She held onto her bow as tightly as her hands would allow her without them hurting. She was looking around so frantically she didn't see the dead orc body in front of her, which was right next to a deep pit. She tripped over it and screamed. She thought she was going to fall in, but a pair of strong arms grasped her waist before she fell and pulled her back up.  
She felt slightly panicked, worried it was one of the enemy but was slightly relieved and embarrassed when she saw who it was.  
She looked up to see an all-too-familiar face looking down at her. His dark brown hair was dirty and was sticking to his sweaty dirt-stained face. She couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked like this… _What am I thinking!?_ She thought to herself as she pulled away from his grasp.  
"Th-thanks for catching me from falling Marcus…" Laura mumbled awkwardly. Marcus turned his gaze away.  
"That's what friends are for," he replied. Laura winced at his use of the term 'friends.' **(Ohhh snap! Laura just got friend zoned!)** She looked down slightly as a lump caught in throat, threatening to come up in a sob. She swallowed it and turned around.

"Why were you following me?" she asked, still keeping her gaze at the ground and her back turned to him. Marcus cleared his throat and frowned slightly.  
"I wasn't…I mean why would I…" Laura turned her head towards him slightly and gave him the famous 'slybrow.' He looked down slightly flustered. "Okay so I was… But I just wanted you to be safe… I didn't like the thought of you going out here all by yourself," he explained. She nodded and turned away again.  
"That's what friends are for right?" she asked bitterly, her voice cracking as she said friends. Marcus furrowed his brows.  
"You seem upset," he said. Laura scowled.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now!" she snapped angrily. Marcus took a step back.  
"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be." He turned around and started to go. Laura looked up and then decided she didn't really want him to leave. She grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Wait…don't go. Come with me. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Marcus. I'm just really upset. My brother is gone and I can't find him anywhere and I'm afraid he's hurt or worse…" She bit her lip. Marcus nodded and put his hand on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry Laura…" he said looking straight into her eyes. "We'll find him, I promise. It'll be okay," he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush darkly. He smiled slightly. "C'mon. Let's go." He started walking on ahead of her and she followed behind him at a quick pace.

They began to look around more for Ethan, and when it had seemed hopeless Laura spotted him lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. She gasped loudly. "Oh my…gosh! Ethan!" she cried and ran to his side. She looked over to where the blood was coming from and covered her mouth as if to keep herself from vomiting. "Dear God please let him be okay!" she prayed quietly. "Marcus!" she yelled. Marcus ran over to her.  
"Oh no…Laura…" he whispered too shocked for words. She bit her lip not looking away from his torn-up arm. Marcus laid his head on Ethan's chest. "He's still alive Laura!" he exclaimed. Slight hope showed in Laura's now clouded dark blue eyes. "We need to get him back to camp as fast as we can," he said. He started to lift Ethan up but before he could and yelled in pain. Laura looked over shocked, to see a rusty orc knife stabbed into Marcus's side. And there was…blood… Laura looked back to see an orc there, ready to stab her next. She pulled out her bow and shot it. There was the sound of more coming. She got up.

"Marcus what the…? How are you bleeding!? You're an android!" she exclaimed. Marcus bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain.  
"I don't…know…" he managed. "Just take Ethan! You have…super strength! And…get help!" he said. He fell on the ground. Laura nodded and frantically picked up her brother and took one last look at Marcus before putting Ethan on her back and going as fast as she could back in the direction of the camp.  
The sound of orcs became louder and louder as she hurried on. She saw the camp and put Ethan down by the tent. "Someone come! Ethan is injured!" As if on cue, Aragorn came and looked him over taking him into the tent.  
"We'll do what we can Laura," he said. Laura nodded and went back to fighting the orcs that had been coming. She had fought almost all of them off, when suddenly one came and swung its sword at her side, cutting a deep gash. She screamed in pain but managed to kill that one. She stood up, wincing visibly and ran to find Douglas.

"Douglas help!" she yelled when she saw him. He quickly turned to her.  
"What is it Laura?" he asked worriedly. She took a breath and covered her bleeding side with her hand.  
"It's Marcus…" she gasped. "He's been injured… over…that way," she instructed. Douglas nodded but saw the blood seeping through her fingers.  
"But what about you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Don't worry about me…I'll be…fine…" At that, she collapsed.


	18. Not What He Seems

**Laura's Pov.**

I felt like I was in another dimension… It was dark… very very dark. I heard voices around me and I knew where I was headed. I was in a place, surrounded by Death itself. It was trying to take hold of me, but somehow, I knew I had to fight it. There was still more I needed to do on earth, more I needed to discover… And… Marcus was there.  
I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. All I could see was black. When I tried moving my body, all I could feel was a cold numbness and pressure unimaginable. I had to call for someone, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt like I couldn't breathe…  
Stuck in this place between heaven and earth, I felt terrified. _Is this what it's always like before you die?_ I asked myself as I struggled to break free from the darkness. _Come on wake up! There are people who need you out there!_ I struggled again and finally managed to crack my eyes open just a bit.  
I searched my surroundings. I wasn't in the battlefield like where I had passed out… I was in a tent…again. Just like when I had defeated the White Witch. I turned my head slightly, but it hurt slightly. I tried to ignore the pain when as I looked around at everything. Ethan was in a bed next to me, all hooked up to machines and his right arm was bandaged up. Douglas probably hooked him up… Which reminds me…  
I forced myself to get up out of the bed, even though my side started burning like fire. I felt like crying but I kept myself from breaking down. I searched around the large tent. There was another bed set out and when my vision cleared I saw someone sitting on the side of the bed, their back facing me. I instantly knew who it was. I walked over to his side and slowly sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said quietly.  
"Hey back," he replied. His voice sounded distressed and I was immediately worried.  
"What's wrong, Marcus?" I asked him, curiously. He sighed sadly and was quiet for a minute before he answered my question.  
"You know how you asked how I was bleeding?" he asked me, not moving his gaze from the floor. I nodded, bracing myself for might come next. "Well when Douglas… was finished cleaning and stitching up the stab wound… I asked him how it was possible for it to hurt so much and for it to be bleeding and he said there was something he had been keeping from me for a long time." _Here it comes,_ I thought, holding my breath for what was to come next. "I'm not…" and at this Marcus's voice became shaky. "I'm not an android… I'm a human." His voice cracked and I took a sharp intake of breath. Marcus _human_!? That doesn't seem possible… I don't understand… How?  
My heart was pounding a million times a second. I've never gotten this much of a shock in my life…ever! And how does Marcus feel? "Oh," is the only thing I can say.  
"He said when I was a baby, my body wasn't functioning right, and the doctors said I wouldn't live much longer. Douglas decided that the only way to save me, would be to give me android parts. He also connected it to my brain, and that's how he programmed me…" Marcus explained. I simply nodded.

"Oh… How could… I don't understand though…" I was starting to feel angry with Douglas for lying to his son so long. How could he be so heartless?! "Are you… upset?" I asked him. He shrugged.  
"It changes…everything. Everyone's thought of me as an android, _I've_ only thought of myself as that… I just… can't think of it." I looked at him sympathetically. I still couldn't believe still, but he was still the same Marcus. Even if he was a different species than I had thought, he was still the same Marcus. _My_ Marcus.  
I was still looking down when I answered him. "It doesn't change everything," I said softly. "You may not be an android…but you're still the same…" I said. Marcus turned and looked at me, smiling softly.

It was then that Douglas came in. "Oh Laura, you're awake!" he said. I suddenly felt very upset with him. I glared at him, and I could feel my eyes almost turning sharp. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't look up.  
"You know exactly what's wrong," I said, now turning to face him. "How could you? How could you lie to him, all his life? How could you lie to your brother, and all your kids? How? Why? Why would you!?" I asked, feeling like my emotions would overflow. Marcus put his hand on me.  
"Laura…it's okay," he said. I shook my head. "No, it's not."  
"He looked up to you! Trusted you! And now he sees you've been lying to him about something, this big for this long!?" I exclaimed. Douglas looked slightly hurt, but yet, I knew he knew that it was true. **(A/N That rhymed lol)**  
"I was wrong for it I know…" Douglas started. "But I wanted to keep you with me Marcus!" he said. Marcus scowled.  
"Explain how that works," he said bitterly. Douglas sighed.  
"If Donnie had found out I had you, and found out I put machine parts in you, he would've taken you away. He knew I was working on something, I told him I was working on an android. That was a lie, but when he saw you sleeping as a child I couldn't do anything else to keep you with me." I felt bad for yelling at him now.  
"Oh. That's makes a lot of sense…" Marcus mumbled. I nodded. "Yeah, it does. I'm sorry Douglas… I know that it wasn't right for you to lie but I can understand why you did…" I said. Douglas nodded, smiling slightly.  
"It's okay, you didn't know. Now you two should rest… You won't be able to fight in the battle for a while…" he said. I nodded and sighed. _I hate being injured…_

-Time skip-

I stood outside, watching the battle before me. I wasn't allowed to fight…Neither was Marcus and neither was Ethan. Ethan was still in the tent as well as Marcus. I was out here alone. Until there was a soft rustling as the tent doors opened and Marcus stepped out to join me. He stood next to me and we were silent. I had the urge to apologize to him, for all the harsh words that had come out of my mouth a while back, and for never forgiving him for being jealous.  
I took a deep breath and sighed. "Marcus I'm sorry. For everything… I was such a jerk…" I whispered. I couldn't bear to say it out loud. I felt so terrible. I never even thought about what he might have been going through, I never let him explain his reasons, and now he's found out that his father's been lying to him all this time…  
"No…I'm sorry," came his unexpected reply. I looked over at him. "I shouldn't have gotten so jealous… I overreacted. I'm really sorry…" I sighed.  
"Well…" I started. "Now that we've both apologized can we please start over?" I asked. He nodded slightly and then hugged me to himself in a tight embrace.  
"I've wanted you to say that for so long," he whispered softly. I buried my face in his chest, suddenly feeling safe and protected even though the battle still raged on. I felt like I could stay like this forever, I didn't want to move. It felt like we were the only two in the world.  
Marcus lift my chin off his chest and looked straight into my eyes. I started blushing, and I could feel Marcus's heartbeat against my chest.

"Laura, I love you more than anyone in the world. I would destroy mountains for you," he said. And that's when he did it… He kissed me for the first time. It wasn't my first kiss…but it was better than my first by a million. In only a few seconds, I got a glimpse of the future…of us. _Us_. We were together, for a long long time. I don't exactly know how long it was… But I saw it play out before my eyes, and it was beautiful.  
Marcus pulled away. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered. I could almost see him smiling.  
"And I love you too…" Marcus may not be an android, like we all thought, and like he thought. I guess you could say, 'not what he seems.' But either way, it doesn't matter. He's still the same Marcus, my Marcus. My one and only…

* * *

 **Allow me to say just one thing... FEELS. AGH I'M KILLING MYSELF.**


	19. Our Victory is Closer

**Ethan's Pov.**

I flexed my arm slowly. It had no feeling but it looked so real…and I could control it! I didn't just have an arm hanging at my side.  
When I fought Samukai, (and killed him) he damaged my arm terribly. The shoulder was broken, and so were a few bones in my arm. The flesh was torn up so bad you could see the bone and it had no feeling. There was no way that it could be saved. Douglas and Mr. Davenport put me under with their technology and Katelyn and Kaz's help. Katelyn and Kaz made it so I didn't feel as much pain and stopped a lot of blood loss but that was the best that they could do. After I was asleep, Douglas and Mr. Davenport started working on my arm. They had to cut it off. It was a very bloody process but with Kaz and Katelyn's help, I had minimal blood loss. After they removed my arm, they began working on a robotic one with super strength and lazars for extra weapons. They connected it to my brain so that I would be able to control it just like a regular arm. They put artificial flesh on it so nobody will notice that I have a robotic arm.

I'm all better now, I'm just getting used to the arm and then I will go back to battle. I forgot to mention, they also gave me water cannons for the ghosts that are still going around. Most have been destroyed but Morro still has more. If I can get my hands on that ghost, I'll be able to win the battle of the ghosts. The others will disappear once their leader has been destroyed.

Laura is still healing. She has a big gash on her side and loses a lot of blood after a few hours. They've been able to stop most of the bleeding but she's still weak and dizzy from the blood loss. She hates even seeing her own blood. Especially when it's a lot of it.  
Marcus is also healing. I was so shocked to learn he was part human. I guess that explains why he had real emotion but it's still crazy. He and my sister are back together now. No doubt some romantic conversation ending with a first kiss. Disgusting. I hate romance and don't understand how I even dared to go into a relationship with someone. I'm a lone wolf now, and will stay that way for as long as I live. And that may not be too long, considering all that's happened during the battle.

I moved my arm up, and then moved it down. I looked over at Douglas who was leaning against the wall looking like he was asleep. I sighed and went over to him, tapping his shoulder. He jumped slightly and then looked at me and sighed.  
"Oh, it's just you," he said. "What do you need, Ethan?" he asked. I pointed to my arm.  
"This is fine, it functions good, I know how to control it. I must go back to battle, I can't just sit here for the rest of the day waiting for myself to become super strong and all that stuff. My friends, family, the world, needs me now," I told him. Douglas smiled at me and nodded.  
"Alright Ethan. Just be careful out there buddy," he told me. I nodded and smiled.  
"I will," I replied and I walked out of the tent. Immediately the sounds of swords clashing and yelling and all different kinds of war sounds filled my ears. I felt myself shudder at the terrifying sensation.

I fought hard in the battle, thankfully not tiring. But when I was somewhat alone, Morro appeared in front of me. "Well, well, if it isn't Ethan, the master of lava," Morro spat. I growled at him but I couldn't believe I was about to fight one of my favorite villains from Ninjago. Laura once hated me for that…  
"Hey what's up, join me for coffee someday will ya Morro?" I said randomly, sounding incredibly bored. Morro looked at me confused and slightly annoyed. I chucked slightly as I drew my scythe. I held it in my right hand, since I now had a robotic arm. Morro pulled out a katana and got into a fighting stance.  
"Shut up, idiot," he said roughly as he began to circle me. I winced slightly as I got into a fighting stance. He's harsh.  
"Alright alright. If you want this to be a real battle—let's make it one," I said. Morro gave a slight nod of his head. He moved his hand in a fluent motion, almost like a pattern and the wind began to pick up. It made it slightly hard to breathe, since much of the wind was blowing in my face. The wind grew stronger and I began to lose balance so I bent my knees slightly to keep myself steady. "Good strategy Morro," I said with a slight growl. I jumped up behind him and heated up my lava scythe. Lava is a liquid so…maybe it'll do something. I swung around and swung my scythe through Morro. Morro winced and growled, which meant he must've felt the heat of the liquid lava. I laughed sinisterly and swung it at him again. Morro paused and looked up at me, anger glowing in his eyes. He growled in anger and lunged at me, swing his katana in the process. He sliced open part of my arm and I yelped in pain. Morro laughed which made me even more angry. I began to come at him with full force. We continued to fight for what seemed like hours until I remembered something I should've remembered a while back. It was so simple and stupid a literally facepalmed.

Morro looked at me confused. "What?" he asked. I chuckled evilly.  
"Oh, you'll see." I closed my eyes for a second and put my hands together as if I was praying. A small smirk appeared on my lips as I opened my eyes. "You most certainly will see." I suddenly opened my hands wide above my hand and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds it began to rain. Not just rain, it began to pour. Morro looked around in panic and then looked at me as he began to fade away. "What are you doing!? You…fool!" he exclaimed, but his voice wasn't strong, it was full of fear. "Stop it! No! No!" With that he fully faded away. I looked around for a moment and then I decided to do something that might help the others on the battlefield. If I was gonna destroy Morro, I might as well destroy the other ghosts too. I used all the strength that I had in myself and sent the rain across the entire battlefield. I knew it might make a few things complicated, but at least the ghosts would be destroyed.

 **Laura's Pov.**

I was now pretty much fully healed thanks to Douglas and Katelyn and Kaz. They helped me heal up but Douglas refuses to let me go out to battle again so I am sneaking out. Marcus doesn't know but since Douglas is his father and I'm disobeying him, plus me being his girlfriend, I doubt he would let me leave. But I am anyway, no matter what anyone tells me.

The battle is still raging on. I can hear screams of the enemy and of my own side. It makes me sick, the whole thought and sight of it, but I'm here and being an elemental bionic ninja warrior (that sounds weird I know) I have a tough job to do. The world isn't going to save itself.  
So far, only the Witch's army has really been destroyed. That and the Witch King and the Ring Wraiths. Most of the ghosts are gone but they are harder than they look to defeat. As soon as we can get our hands on Morro, they'll all be gone.

I spun around just as a bionic soldier shot his heat vision at me. I stopped as I caught my breath. That was too close. I blinded him with my light element and then shot my flame vision at him. I winced as his clothes went up in flames and I looked away. It was painful to watch the bionic soldiers die since it wasn't their fault that they were evil. I sighed as I turned around to fight more of the ghosts, orcs and bionic people that were coming up against me.  
As I fought I was suddenly joined by Marcus. "Laura what are you doing!? Dad told you to stay inside!" he exclaimed. I looked over at him and frowned.  
"And did you really think I would listen to that? I'm not a baby, I can handle myself. Also, just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I can't fight after getting a wound," I said in annoyance. He has absolutely no idea the wars I've been in does he? No, of course not. I've never told him.  
Marcus frowned slightly and looked over at me after killing another orc. "I know that. But you aren't as strong and you haven't…"  
"For your information, I have fought in many battles with these orcs and perhaps you have forgotten that I have super strength along with other bionics and powers? Not to mention all the skill I have in fighting," I replied back. Marcus shook his head and sighed slightly, but there was a small smile on his face.  
"I guess I have," he replied and I smiled.

We fought side by side for a long while and when suddenly it began to rain. The rain got heavier and heavier, and before I knew it, we were both soaked. I looked around, the pouring rain causing me to have trouble seeing. Marcus kept blinking back the water from his eyes. I brushed my soaking wet hair from my face.  
"Marcus, I can't see anything!" I exclaimed in slight annoyance. "Why is it suddenly raining!?" I asked. Marcus shrugged and looked at me.  
"Don't look at me! I have no idea!" he exclaimed. I sighed when suddenly I realized…all the ghosts will be gone! They will be destroyed! I was suddenly filled with pure excitement. The rain was good! In fact, it was great! This meant that we were free from another enemy! I looked up at Marcus with a smile.  
"Marcus! The ghosts! They'll all be destroyed!" I exclaimed, this time happily. A small smile grew on his lips and he hugged me with a laugh.  
"You're right! Oh my gosh Laura you're right! Ha! The ghosts are all gone!" he yelled happily. I laughed with him and hugged him back, glad to see him happy after so long. Now our battle would be easier. I was so thankful that I got down on my knees and looked up to heaven, and thanked God for saving us.

When I had stood up, the rain suddenly stopped. I looked around slightly confused. "Huh?" I asked in confusion. I turned my head around and saw Ethan walked out onto the field. He looked very triumphant and very tired. Then I remembered his bionic powers. He has atmokenesis! Weather! He must've done this!

"Ethan! You… did you make the rain!?" I asked him. He simply nodded, probably too exhausted to answer. My smile probably ate up my entire face as I engulfed my brother in a tight hug. "Great job Ethan… Great job…" I whispered. I glanced up at him and saw him smiling as he hugged me back. 


	20. Fire

**Laura's Pov.**

After the ghosts were destroyed we thought that our victory would be much easier. Since the ghosts were gone, there would be a lot less of the evil army to defeat. It was a kinda logical thought so we didn't expect for the rest of the evil to come back at as with full force. The reason we didn't expect it is why we could now lose.

I screamed in horror as I saw Krane and the evil bionics set fire to my house. Angie, Eowyn and I had tried to stop them before they got there but we were too late.  
I turned to the two girls with determination on my face. "We have to get them out," my voice cracked as I finished. The two nodded and put their hands on my shoulders.  
"Right. All for one?" Angie said with a slight smile as she put her hand out. Eowyn and I nodded and put our hands on top of hers.  
"And one for all," Eowyn and I said in unison. We nodded our heads at each other and lifted our hands into the air. "Let's go." We ran as fast as we could and reached the house. Eowyn shot ice from her eyes and tamed some of the fire but it was already too strong to completely tame.

"Guys none of my powers can help this. Angie, you can use your forcefield to protect yourself and Eowyn, you can change your body temperature to freezing so that the fire can't affect you. I'll have to go in unprotected." Their eyes widened and they looked scared.  
"Laura, you have to stay out here. You'll get burned," Eowyn said. I shook my head vigorously.  
"I have to though. My family is unprotected," I said. They sighed and looked at each other.  
"Well… good luck Laura. Please stay safe," Angie said. I nodded and smiled.  
"I will."

We ran inside and Eowyn changed her body temperature to freezing and Angie put up her forcefield. I began dodging the fire and running past the falling beams of the house. I called for my family but the intense smoke caused me to cut my sentence off and I began coughing. "Mom! Dad! Rachel! Nathan! Is anybody there!? Candace!? Colin! Answer me!" I started coughing again and put my arm over my mouth and got down on my hands and knees where there was less smoke. I heard more coughing and followed it. My four-year-old sister was sitting on the ground, crying and coughing. The arms of Candace and Colin were around her, and they were both laying on the ground, unconscious, or dead. Their clothes were burned and their faces were covered in smoke. They must've been protecting Emily from the flames. I put my arms around Emily and picked her up. "It's okay Emily, everything will be alright." I took off the top shirt that I had on and covered Emily with it to protect her from the smoke. "We're gonna get you out of here." I bent down and tried to listen for a heartbeat on the two, but there was none. I felt a sob stick in my throat as I stood up and began to get out of there. If they were dead, then my family possibly was too.  
I searched around the house and found Ian, Rachel and Nathan. They were all huddled together as flames drew closer. I hugged Emily closer to myself and moved towards them. A few flames touched my arms and winced and jumped past the flames. When the three saw me they smiled.  
"Laura…! Laura, they…came in and they…they burned…everything…! Ian…and I were trying to…to find…Oh good…! You have…Emily! Where's Mommy… and Daddy….and Julia? And the…other…two uhh… Candace and…Colin?" Rachel said in between loud coughs. She covered her mouth with her arm as she started coughing. I sighed slightly and helped them up.  
"I think Angie and Eowyn…have them. Either way we…gotta get out…of here. And Candace and Colin… Their…" I winced slightly as I said the awful word. "Dead…" I started coughing this time as Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped. Ian and Nathan looked at each other with slight shock. They hadn't yet experienced death since Ian was only eleven and Nathan only seven. I looked at them as they did nothing. "Come on guys! I'm gonna break through the wall with my super strength so we can get out of here. Here Rachel, take Emily." I handed the girl to Rachel and began to punch the wall. After a few punches, the wall came crumbling down and cool air rushed inside. We each ran out and all started coughing. I could get a better view of my siblings. Rachel, Ian and Nathan were covered in ashes. The tips of Rachel's long dark brown hair were slightly singed and their clothes were completely soiled. Emily's face and platinum blonde hair were darkened with black and there were small lines on her face where the soot had been washed away by her crying. They were all coughing very hard and their breaths were coming out in short gasps. I had to get them to a safe place.

Suddenly Eowyn and Angie came out, followed by Mom, Dad and Julia. I tried to sigh but just ended up coughing. Eowyn started having a coughing fit and she fell on the ground coughing. I think Angie was the only one unscathed because of her forcefield. Eowyn it turned out had a few burns but much less than I had. I was beginning to notice the painful feeling of the burns on my face and arms. My parents were coughing and so was Julia. They all were covered in ash and had a few burns. We need to make it to our camp so that they could get medical care. The hospital was too far away and they needed it immediately.

"We gotta…get to…camp…We might need to….to…to fight…" I said while coughing. Angie and Eowyn nodded. Angie helped Eowyn up from the ground and Eowyn tried to ease her coughing.  
"I'll lead Julia, Nathan and Ian," Eowyn said. I nodded my head.  
"I'll take Julia and your mom and dad. You take Emily," Angie instructed. I nodded and grabbed the little girl.  
"Alright, let's go." We hurried as quickly as we could, trying our best to stay away from the evil army. We had to go through woods to get there and I was feeling dizzy because of my coughing. I had to use flame vision a couple times but we finally made it back safely.

"Douglas, we need…medical…help. Fire…coughing…burns," was all I managed to say. Douglas nodded and took my family over to the other side of the tent and called Katelyn and Kaz from the army to come help. They healed me and Eowyn's lesser burns and the rest Douglas washed and wrapped up. He gave us oxygen masks until we could breathe normally. Douglas gave my family and tent to stay in and he put a cyber cloak over it so it wouldn't be found.

Just when I thought everything was okay, Marcus came running in with a panicked look on his face. He was carrying a badly bleeding Legolas. Immediately my face paled and I rushed over.  
"Marcus! What happened!?" I exclaimed as horror filled my eyes. I may no longer love Legolas but I once did, and was still an amazing friend.  
"We were fighting. I was. He got in the way of an orc sword. It stabbed him through. I don't know if he's alive." Douglas took Legolas from his son's arms and laid him down. After a few minutes of anxious watching, Douglas looked up sadly and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry…he's gone." Tears welled up in my eyes as those words reached my ears.

"What!? No no no! There's gotta be something we can do! Anything! Please Douglas!?" Douglas just shook his head. I couldn't control myself and started sobbing onto Marcus's shoulder. "I can't believe he's gone… Oh Marcus I can't believe he's gone!"

* * *

 **I'm gonna cry. Reason one, I'M ON CHAPTER TWENTY! Reason two, LEGOLAS JUST FREAKING DIED PEOPLE! HE FREAKING DIED! *cries***


	21. With Victory, Comes Loss

**Okay guys, the end is coming soon. *cries* I've been working on this story for so long and honestly I've forgotten a lot of details such as characters. I just realized that I had Leo, Oliver, and Skylor from Lab Rats and I haven't shown them in a very long time. I also had Lucy and Susan and they haven't been in a while and I also had our best friend Ariel and she hasn't shown up since like chapter twelve sooo... Yeah XD I'm gonna kill a few of them...**

* * *

Legolas' death was a huge loss to everyone. He had been a friend to all and even Marcus admitted, his death had hit him pretty hard too. His death had pushed them all to fight harder, especially Laura who had felt closest to him.

Anger glistened in Laura's eyes, and her blood ran hot with want of revenge. The want of revenge was not only for Legolas, but for all the others who had died in the line of duty. Merry, Peter, Candace, Colin and any others that were to die. The anger against the evil that she had seen in the past years which she had kept inside seemed to bubble up all at once, nearly consuming her better judgement and she now had no thoughts of mercy or kindness.

"You feel no pain? You care nothing for life! You should go back to the darkness of where you came. Go to hell and burn!" Laura yelled as sliced the head off of an orc. The head hit the ground and stared up at her in lifeless horror. She looked away from it. Her eyes glowed yellow as her light powers went through her veins and her anger overtook them. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily. Her bow was in her hand as she pulled back the arrows of light. They hit their targets with accuracy and killed many, wounding some. The enemy was blinded by the overcoming rays of light, making it easier to destroy them. Laura barely saw their deaths and went on more. Her hands had blood on them, and she had wounds all over her body from fights. She didn't even notice it.

"If I kill Krane... The bionics will be defeated...All we will have is orcs," she whispered to herself. She nodded with a slight smile and went around the battlefield. She gathered who she could. Angie, Chase, Zane, Ariel and Oliver. They told the leaders of their plan and they went in to find Krane, and to take him down.

"We're gonna split up into groups. Me and Zane will go together, Angie and Chase, you're gonna go together and Ariel and Oliver, you're gonna go together. Got it?" Laura asked. They nodded and replied in unison "Got it." Laura nodded and gestured for Zane to come with her while ANgie and Chase went in another direction and Ariel and Oliver went in another. They brought com links so that they would be able to communicate with each other while in separate places.  
"Laura and I are in. What about you guys?" Zane asked over the com.  
"Chase and I are in," Angie replied.  
"So are me and Ariel," Oliver answered. Zane nodded his head slightly even though he couldn't see them.  
"Alright, good. Zane out." Zane looked over at Laura and nodded. "They're all in. We can turn off the power now," he told her. Laura nodded and opened the panel on the wall. She looked around for a moment and then smiled. She pressed in a couple digits and then then all the lights suddenly went out. All except the lights from the controls inside the panel.

"Alright Zane, do what you need to do to get my bionics to track Krane," Laura told him. Zane nodded and took out a remote like thing and pressed a few things on it. Laura winced slightly and took in a sharp breath as the bionic chip in her neck adjusted to the things Zane had put into it. He rewired a few things in the control panel on the wall and then Laura smiled slightly. "You did it! Wow...It's like having a computer inside my mind... Good job, Zane." Zane smiled slightly.  
"No problem. Now, we should follow the tracker so that we can find Krane and take him out," he said. Laura nodded. "Right." They sent the coordinates to the others and went down the long halls until they stopped at a room.

Laura checked the coordinates and nodded. "It says he's in this room," she told Zane, who nodded. Laura used all of her bionic super strength to push open the doors/ When they opened, a large, neat, lab like room was revealed. Krane was working on something and when they entered, he turned around. His facial expression didn't reveal whether he was surprised or not. It was only serious until a few seconds later, when it curled up into a menacing smirk.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. A little girl and a robot ninja have come to take me down. Oh! I'm so scared!" he said in a mocking tone. Laura looked at him angrily while Zane replied, "I am not a robot. I am a nindroid." Laura nodded her head roughly.  
"You should get your facts straight, Krane," she said. Krane rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. I know you've come to fight me. If that is so, shall we begin?" Laura and Zane nodded.  
"Oh yeah. I'm ready to take you down Krane," she said. Krane obviously wasn't afraid of the two that stood there. To him, they were weak. Zane shot ice at Krane but he quickly made a bionic shield and blocked it. Laura fired her flame vision at him and her countered it with ice vision, causing water to spray everywhere. Laura ended up giving up on the flame vision and instead went for light, blinding Krane so that Zane could attack. But even with that, Krane was still too fast for the too, and way too strong. They were weakening.

Suddenly, Angie and Chase ran in through the doors followed by Ariel and Oliver. Krane sighed and shook his head. "More little children? Please! I thought you could do better than that!" he exclaimed. Chase shrugged his shoulders.  
"Who knows? After all, we are just little children," he said in a mocking tone. Ariel, Angie and Laura stifled a giggle. Krane shook his head.  
"Enough of this nonsense!" He shot lightning out of his hands and it hit Zane but the others managed to dodge. Zane's power overloaded and he fell to the floor. "Zane... dooowwwnnnn." Zane's voices faded off as his eyes went blank. He had shut down.

"Zane!" Laura exclaimed with a gasp. She looked at Krane angrily. "You'll pay for that. Let's get him guys!" The others nodded and they began to fight Krane with all the strength they had. Angie and Chase had an easier time, since they both had forcefields that could block Krane's attack. Laura helped to give Krane a blind spot by shining light directly at him. Oliver shot ice at him but Krane seemed too strong and only got free again. Ariel used all that she had on him, included stabbing him in the leg with something sharp she had seen. Krane was weakening and the teens had the upper hand. Finally, Angie and Chase got him corner and Laura flew above him. "This is going to be painful Krane. I know that as a fact." She looked directly at him and fired her flame vision. Krane screamed as he went up in flame. He tried to stop, drop and roll but Laura only fired again. Krane was defeated. He died only moments after.

Fire was now filling the room. Laura picked up Zane, being the only one in the room strong enough to carry a titanium nindroid and they headed out. They got outside and looked around and smiled. Bionic soldiers were slowly standing, but they no longer had green glowing eyes. They were happy as they quickly headed to the camp to drop off Zane, but news awaited them that would change their happiness.

As they entered the tent to give Zanr to Mr. Davenport to repair, he looked at them. His eyes were red and his face was tear stained. All their smiles turned to worried frowns and Laura laid Zane down. "What happen..?" Chase asked in a quiet tone. Mr. Davenport was silent for a second but he suddenly started crying.  
"He...I could've saved him...I should've!" he exclaimed. Ariel looked at him.  
"Saved who?" she asked.  
"Leo! He's dead! Chase, all of you! Leo, my son is dead!" Chase mouth opened slightly and his eyes filled with tears. Angie covered her mouth in horror and Laura sank to the ground. Chase did something he had never done, he went up to Mr. Davenport and he hugged him and began crying like a small child who had been hurt.

They stayed there, silently crying and mourning the new loss for a very long time. Probably an hour they were there, none saying a word. But then Laura looked up from the ground that she had been staring at and decided to speak. "At one time... I wouldn't have imagined so much pain existing in the world... But the evil that has returned has showed me otherwise. But I also know one thing. That if we let the deaths that and brings, and if we let the pain and the loss take us over, then the evil will keep winning and we will lose much more." Chase and Mr. Davenport looked over at her. "Today we had a great victory. One that may determine who will win. In my experiences, good always wins at some point. But it will never fully win, if no one decides to fight against it. We won today in some places, lost in others. Leo would want us to keep fighting. Legolas would want us to keep fighting, Merry would, Peter, everyone who has died! So are we gonna keep fighting for them, and in their memory, or are we going to give up, because we lost them?" Everyone had looked up now and they nodded.  
"You're right. Leo would want us to fight," Chase said. Angie nodded.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go fight for the ones who have been lost. I for one am ready to win this thing." Their spirits had been slightly lifted and they had a new fire burning inside of them. They new that no matter how many losses it would take, and no matter how long, light would overcome the darkness.


	22. And So It Ends

_"It is time, Overlord... Our troops have fallen. Only my army is left. Your nindroids have been destroyed and soon, my orcs will be as well. It is time for us to join the battle_ ," Sauron explained, his voice shaking even the Overlord himself.  
"Yes... I agree. We are the only ones left. If we both go, they will have no chance of survival. We shall be undefeatable," The Overlord replied. Sauron slowly nodded his head in response. He lifted his left hand to his face and looked at the golden ring. In truth, it only looked gold, but in fact it was half gold, half silver, silver that was taken from Galadriel's ring now having half as much power as it did in Middle Earth. Sauron was weakened by this.  
"I'm not as powerful as I once was. But I believe I can still conquer our enemies," Sauron said. The Overlord chuckled slightly.  
"Agreed."

"This doesn't look good..." Lloyd said worriedly as he looked up at the sky. The already dark clouds began to darken more and they turned a strange looking color. He pulled off his Ninja mask to get a better look at the sky. He nodded his head and started to head to the camp. "Yeah. Not good at all." Lloyd quickly ran to the camp as he pulled his Ninja mask back on. He went into the tent where Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Jay were working on Zane. "Is Zane fixed yet? I think we're gonna need everyone for this," Lloyd said. Jay nodded as he set the wrench he had been holding down on the table.

"Yeah, he should come right on as soon as I flip this switch," Jay replied. He flipped the switch in Zane's chest and Zane's eyes flashed from grey to icy blue and he sat up.  
"What did I miss?" Zane asked.  
"Not too much Zane. There isn't really much time for explanations you guys gotta come out here and see this!" They all went outside of the tent and when they looked up, everyone gasped, even Lloyd because the sky had grown much more menacing. They stood there looking up at the sky when suddenly all of the others came running to the tents. They turned their heads in confusion towards them. "What's going on?" Lloyd asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The orcs! They all just ran away from us and we have no one to fight! We don't know where they went at all!" Lucy exclaimed. Edmund nodded his head.  
"That's exactly what happened. I'm not sure if it was because we've got the upper hand or some other reason," he said. Laura shook her head as she stared up at the darkening sky.  
"I doubt it's because we've got the upper hand," she replied worriedly. Suddenly, there was the sound of a horn blaring, one that sent chills down everyone's spine and then marching began. They all turned in fear towards the sound and by reflex, got their weapons ready.

"I know what this is..." Lloyd and Aragorn spoke in unison. Both had the exact same feeling of knowledge and almost, deja-vu like but much more recognizable. Over the horizon, like the sun rising up in the morning, appeared the orcs, all regrouped together and lead by the Overlord and Sauron. Everyone was immediately struck with sickening fear of the oncoming horror. Nevertheless, they still got back into formation and helds their weapons ready. All who were left were gathered together. Oliver, Skylor, Kaz, Bree, Chase, Adam, Marcus, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, Wu, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Pippin, Laura, Angie, Ethan, Katelyn, Eowyn and Ariel.

"This doesn't look good..." Kaz commented shakily. Katelyn nodded in agreement.  
"Is everyone ready?" Aragorn asked them as the orcs drew closer. They all nodded and replied 'Ready.' The orcs approached them quickly and they stiffened as they waited for their armies to collide. "Stand your ground... Stand your ground... Ready..." The orc army collided with theirs and they began to fight. The area glowed with light from activating bionics, elemental power and Laura's light bow.

"Where are they all coming from!?" Susan yelled in slight panic as more orcs spread out against them. The orcs had been brought together, even the injured ones, and they were now stronger than they were before. "They weren't this strong before!" she exclaimed as she released another arrow.  
"They've regrouped!" Laura replied as she set an orc on fire with her flame vision. Lloyd looked over at Laura as he fought off the orcs with his sword.  
"The orcs aren't the only thing we have to worry about so don't just keep your attention on them! The Overlord and Sauron are leading them and they're stronger than anyone! With them here there's hardly a chance of us winning as long as we weaken ourselves with fighting the orcs!" Lloyd exclaimed. Laura glared in his direction as she replied.  
"Well look who's speaking the obvious! What I'm interested in hearing is what you are going to do about it?" she answered in a sarcastic tone. Lloyd growled slightly as frowned.  
"Who said I could do anything about it at all? And if you're going to be all hateful towards me then you can just stay away from me!"  
"Do you think I have a choice to stay away from you or not? It's not like I can just be anywhere right now. And about the hate part, at least I wasn't the one who ruined our friendship!" she snapped back. Lloyd was taken aback slightly and he clenched his teeth together.  
"I wasn't the one who broke our promise!" he yelled. Laura's eyes suddenly softened and she looked weakened and defeated as she turned her head away from him. After that she was completely silent. What Lloyd didn't see was that when she looked away, her eyes were half shut in regret.

Bree screamed in panic. "Help! Someone come, I can't hold these orcs anymore!" she yelled as fear and panic rose in her voice. Bree tried to superspeed away from the orcs but there were too many surrounding her and she couldn't break free from their hold. They were coming down upon her and she was already weakened and injured. A slightly sick expression formed on her face as she turned her head to glance at the deep wound on her arm.  
Chase desperately fought his way through the orcs to get to his sister. He tried to see through them, but only got a glimpse of her. "Bree! Hold on, I'm coming!" Bree smiled slightly and was struck with a sudden hope of living. But that didn't last long as the cold, painful shock of metal going through her back and out her stomach struck her. She suddenly felt the urge to scream but nothing came out except a short, sharp gasp. Chase stared in shock as he finally made his way through the orcs. He knelt by his sister and pulled her onto his lap. His eyes filled with tears and they glazed over with shock and pain as he looked down at the tip of a scimitar covered in red liquid, sticking out of Bree's stomach.  
"No! Bree!" he exclaimed. Bree coughed weakly as she looked up at her little brother. Chase's eyes glazed over with tears and a few fell down his face. "I'm so sorry Bree... Don't worry, it'll all be gone soon." Chase began to lift her up but Bree grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"No." She could barely get out any words as she began to lose her breath. Chase shook his head.  
"No Bree, I'm not gonna let you die." Bree nodded but then shook her head and her lips curled up into a small, peaceful smile. Chase shook as a sob came up his throat. "You're gonna be alright..." Bree shook her head and still smiled.  
"I...love you...Chasey..." Bree's head fell back and her body went limp. Her eyes stared into nothingness as they glazed over. Chase knew his sister was dead. He began to shake and he slowly laid his head on her chest as his body convulsed in uncontrollable sobs.

"There must be something we can do to stop this!" Gandalf exclaimed as he, Aragorn and Wu fought side by side in battle. Aragorn nodded as he sliced the head off of an orc soldier.  
"Yes, there must be! No darkness is undefeatable," Aragron replied. Wu nodded his head in agreement with the dunedain.  
"Wise words, my friend. Light will always overcome the darkness," he said. They fought for a while longer as Wu thought deeply on what could be done. Though he was fought, it did not distract him from using his mind. After a while he suddenly thought of what they could do. "I may have the solution, but we will need the cooperation of all the young ones with powers," Wu said. The three quickly ran to one of the tents, making sure no one was following. Wu explained the plan to them and they agreed it would be the best.  
"It will be very dangerous though, and it will put great risk on their lives," Gandalf pointed out. Aragorn and Wu nodded in agreement.  
"It will. But it may mean saving the world. We must gather them together, and tell them of all the risks," Aragorn replied. "Agreed," Wu and Gandalf said in unison. The three went out and informed everyone that the people who possessed powers were needed for a short time. They brought with them Laura, Angie, Katelyn, Eowyn, Ethan, Ariel, Adam, Chase, Oliver, Skylor, Kaz, Marcus, Jay, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane.

"What are we here for?" Laura asked. The others nodded and asked the same question in the same confused voices as her. Gandalf turned his head and made eye contact with all who were there.  
"We need you," he started. "You have all been fighting the enemy and you have been doing better than many would do. You've been very courageous," he said. The beginning of the explanation earned a few smiles from the teens, and Zane, being the only one there who couldn't really be classified as any age, was the only one who didn't really smile, having a smaller amount of emotions. "But we need more than just that. Sauron and the Overlord are very strong and they have complete control of the orcs. We believe that you may be able to destroy them if you work together with your bionics, elements and superpowers." Ariel and Eowyn nodded. "I will be with you, since I have powers as a wizard. You must understand before you do this though, that it is very dangerous and could put great risk on your lives. We understand if you won't-

"We'll do it," Marcus replied, cutting him off. The others nodded in agreement. The three looked at each other it slight surprise and then looked back to everyone else.  
"Are you sure you want to? You may die doing this," Aragorn said. Skylor shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
"It's a small price to pay for saving the world. After all, we wouldn't be fighting in this battle if we weren't willing to offer our lives," she replied. Oliver nodded in her direction and smiled. "Well said, Skylor." She looked over at him and smiled. They each stood up. They were all ready for the fate that awaited them, and after all they had been through together, they knew it was their only chance of winning. They began to prepare for what awaited them and they rested, if only for a short time since there wasn't much time for anything. Resting was hard though, as their hearts continued to pound as they awaited death, nearly seeming to look it in the face.

"We need to say goodbye to our family," Laura said looking over at Ethan. Ethan nodded his head gently and got up.  
"Yeah, it may be our last time of seeing them," he replied. She nodded and they quietly got up and walked out of the tent. They ran swiftly, and quietly to the tent that their family was hidden in. It was covered by a holographic shield that hid them from the battle but Laura and Ethan knew where it was. They stopped by the tent and softly knocked on it. There was no answer so they knocked again and spoke. "Hello? It's Laura and Ethan," Laura said in a slight whisper. The hologram started to fluctuate and a door opened up. Their dad looked through the door and gestured for them to come in. They walked through the door and saw that all their family was there. When their mom saw them she got up and gave them both tight hugs.  
"It's good to see you again," she said as she greeted them. Laura nodded and the two smiled sadly. They sat down and looked up at their parents and then looked at their siblings. "What's wrong?" their mother asked. Laura and Ethan sighed. They began to explain what they had to do. Their siblings and parents listened intently until they were finished.  
"I can't allow you two to do this," their father said. Ethan shook his head.  
"We have to. And I honestly wish that we didn't have to do it but it's the only way. Two less people in the group could cause drastic consequences," Ethan replied. Their parents looked at each other and sighed sadly. "Say goodbye to everyone." Ethan and Laura nodded and they began saying goodbye to their siblings. Laura stopped at her youngest sister, Emily and her eyes clouded over with tears.  
"She'll barely remember me," she whispered to herself as she hugged her. After that they quickly headed out and went to where the others were.

Wu sighed with relief as the two returned. "Good, you're back. You all need to go out now. Good luck and...goodbye." They all nodded and said goodbye as Wu, and Aragron went out to help fight off the orcs. Gandalf went with the others and they headed out to go to Sauron and the Overlord. They stopped as they stared ahead and fear overtook them. They were tempted to turn and go back, to give up that is, but they knew that wasn't an option.

"We must give them all we have. That will mean all of your bionics, all your elements and all your superpowers all at once. There is nothing else that we can do. Nothing less than that," Gandalf told them. They all held down their fear and nodded as they approached the leaders.  
Angie and Chase looked over at each other and smiled sadly. "I know that we may both die so I want to say I love you and goodbye," Chase said as he looked over at her. Angie nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Chase. Goodbye." Everyone said goodbye to each other as they began to power up their powers. The Overlord and Sauron looked down at the mortals and laughed, mocking them. They took nothing to heart as they prepared to destroy the enemy. They powered up themselves and when they were at their full they fired. At first it only seemed to weaken them and they began to weaken as well. They knew they had to give it their all so they did and they fired away, harder than ever before.

"What are you doing!?" the Overlord screamed. "You'll kill us all!" Lloyd struggled to reply as he felt his power and life being drained from him.  
"So...what? The world...is more important!" he gasped. They were almost too drained to fight, but they continued to push. The Overlord and Sauron began to quiver and shake. Lloyd mustered up all his strength. "Ninja never quit. We may not all be ninja, but we fighters and we will never quit! Give them all you've got guys!" They all looked at each other for a split second and then used every ounce of power and strength they had left in them. The two evils screamed and suddenly they were destroyed. Their power was completely drained and they fell to the ground as a shock wave went over the land.

-Time skip-

Laura's eyes blinked open and she squinted as the light of the sun poured down on her face. At first, all she could do was stare blankly at the bright blue sky. It wasn't so bad since she hadn't seen blue sky in nearly three weeks. That's a long time to not see blue sky. Ever since the battle began, the sky had been covered in dark clouds and every day seemed like night. After about ten minutes of numbness, she slowly became aware of the terrible pain inside her stomach and back. She also became aware of the splitting headache that hammered against her head. In fact, her whole body seemed to ache, but she seemed to have the need to force herself up. She found herself unable to stand but she was able to get up on her knees.

"Angie? Marcus? Is anyone..." Laura lost her breath for a moment. "there?" she called. There was no answer. Everything was silent. She looked around the place trying to see if anyone was near her. About ten feet away from her she saw Angie, who had been standing next to her when they fought the Overlord and Sauron. On her right about fourteen feet away was Zane who had been on the other side of her. As far as she could see, his eyes were blank grey and one of his arms was broken off. She looked behind her and Eowyn was twenty feet away. At least she thought it was Eowyn. She looked over towards Angie again and crawled over as quickly as she could. Angie appeared to have not been too injured but she was very still and that worried Laura. She felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when she found one.  
"Angie, wake up! Angie, the battle is over! Come on, wake up!" she exclaimed. Angie slowly began to stir and her eyes opened weakly.  
"Laura? What happened...?" Angie began to push herself up but then winced. "Man I feel like I just killed an evil... Oh wait..." She looked around the area and nodded. "Yeah, definitely killed two dark lords..." Laura giggled slightly and Angie smiled as she sat up. Laura helped herself to stand and then she help Angie stand. Angie put her weight on her left leg and then gasped. "Yikes!" she exclaimed as she caught her balance. She looked down at her leg and gently pulled up the bottom of her jeans. There was a large bruise forming on her shin and it was extremely swollen. Angie looked over at Laura. "I think it may be broken.." Laura nodded. "It would seem that way. Come on, let's go over and see if Eowyn is alright." Angie nodded and Laura helped her to hop over to the other girl. They knelt down next to Eowyn and felt for a pulse. When they didn't find one they tried to check if she was breathing. When she was neither breathing, nor had a pulse, they realized the terrible truth.  
"Angie... She's...gone," Laura whispered.

Lloyd groaned as he sat up. He cringed as the light hit him directly in the face, much like it had Laura. He blinked and forced himself to stand. He had trouble catching his balance and he felt incredibly dizzy. He knew that he must've hit his head pretty hard when they defeated the enemy. "I probably damaged some brained cells..." he mumbled. He stumbled around as he looked for the others. If there wasn't so much evidence of battle, someone walking by would've thought he was drunk since it took him so long to steady himself. When he did and he had the ability to see clearly, he saw Kai laying not to far away from him. He slowly walked over, careful not to stumble and fall.

Kai was awake but he wasn't alright. He was having a lot of trouble breathing and he had a large bleeding wound on the back of his head. It was very painful to take a breath he could barely move a limb. His face was turned into an expression of extreme pain and almost fear. Sweat dripped down his face and his fists were clenched tightly. Lloyd got down next to him and his eyes widened at the condition of his friend. "You're alive!" he exclaimed quietly, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Kai shook slightly and Lloyd gasped when he saw that the teens head was laying in a pool of blood. "Oh my gosh Kai. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you to some help," he said. He began to lift Kai up. Kai winced visibly and shook his head though it caused him great pain.  
"It's too late...Lloyd." Lloyd looked down at his friend, shaken by the pain in his voice. "A rib...broke...It...punctured my...lung. Hard to...breathe." Kai weakly gasped out. "I won't live...much...longer. Tell the others...I said goodbye. You were great...friends." A tear dripped down Lloyd's face. He didn't normally cry but this was one exception.  
"No Kai! You can't die! You're like a brother to me! You're the best friend I could ask for! Stay alive Kai, please!" Lloyd cried. Kai smiled slightly and shook his head.  
"I can't. Now's...my...time. Lloyd...you were like a brother...to me...Goodbye." Kai's head fell back and his eyes closed. Lloyd shook and hugged the boy and for the first time in a very long time, the Green Ninja cried.

-Time Skip-

"We found Oliver and Skylor. They're dead too," Marcus told Laura as he walked inside. Laura, who was sitting down in chair, looking extremely depressed and saddened nodded slightly and looked up over at him.  
"So that's everyone? So many dead... All we have now are me, you, Angie, Ethan, Ariel, Katelyn, Kaz, Adam, Douglas, Mr. Davenport, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane, Wu, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf. That may seem like a lot when I say it, but it isn't! We lost so many people! How did we lose so many people?" she asked in a distressed tone. Marcus sighed and walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"I know. It's a lot to take in. But we still have so much. Our families, still many of our friends. And we saved the world! Think of it that way," he said, trying to find a way to encourage her. Laura nodded slightly and sighed.  
"I know.. I do... It's just...hard to take."

-Four days later-

Angie, Laura, Katelyn and Ariel sat together as the sun began to set. For a long while the four were silent and still. No one sad a word as they each seemed to read each other's thoughts. Angie sighed heavily and looked over at the others. "Well, it's all over I guess. We're gonna have to start life up again, after we clean up everything that is," she said. Katelyn nodded her head.  
"I'm gonna have to go back to Japan in a few months. I don't want to leave America, but I have too," Katelyn said sadly. Laura nodded her head.  
"Yeah. I wish we could all stay together," Laura replied. Ariel and Angie nodded.  
"I gotta go back and help with our farm," Ariel said. Angie nodded.  
"And I'm gonna be going to college soon." They all sighed in sadness. Once again they'd be split up, even after fighting a huge battle against evils from other worlds together. What made them more sad was that they would be without so many other people. That broke their hearts. After many minutes of silence once again Laura spoke.

"I don't usually like talking about it when I feel this way but only four days after this all and I already feel really depressed about it... I don't know what that's gonna do for me in the future..." she said. Ariel nodded in agreement.  
"I've never went through anything like depression. I've never had this much emotional stress though. It's awful!" she exclaimed. Laura nodded and held back a sob that caught in her throat. Angie took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.  
"I don't ever talk about it. I don't like too. But this time I think it would be healthy for me too." it was very rare for Angie to show when she was upset, and even more rare for her to actually say when she was upset. In this, Laura almost envied her, being a person to show it more obviously. The other three nodded in agreement and they began to talk about how it had impacted them.  
"I just feel like we could've done more for those lives," Laura said shakily. A few tears had run down her cheeks and she was close to really crying. "It's alright to cry when this stuff has happened..." Katelyn said. They nodded and shook slightly. Almost at once the four teens began to cry and they all hugged each other. When they had let out what they needed to they let go of each other and wiped their eyes.

"It's gonna be hard to get over. But we can do it. We're all strong. We just need to trust that God will help us through this," Angie said. Laura nodded. "Better said than what I could say," she said. Angie smiled weakly at her. The four friends stood up and put their arms around each other's shoulders.  
"I have a feeling this isn't the last adventure we'll have," Ariel said suddenly. The three girls turned and looked at her.  
"Of course not. After all, think about how young we are," Laura replied. They smiled slightly as they walked around with each other.  
"It's good knowing that at least through those adventures we'll still have each other," Katelyn said. They smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

And so ends We Fight As One. The battle against darkness was won by light, after all, light will always overcome the darkness, no matter how dim the light may seem.

 **The End.**

* * *

 ***cries* I cannot believe that's the end of this! This chapter was so emotional and I didn't even cry! Well, I cried mentally. I have been working on this fanfiction for about a year now, maybe more, maybe less, I can't remember. Let's just say, it's been quite an adventure!**

 **The sequel will be coming out soon I believe and will be titled 'The Cyborg War' and it will be in the Star Trek: The Next Generation category. Make sure to watch for it!**

 **-LovetheLORD**


End file.
